When You're Strange
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Malorie Talbot grew up in a muggle world thinking she was a freak, no one important. But little did she know that she was special to the friends she was about to make at Hogwarts. She was special to Sirius Black. Not that he'd ever tell her that. (Sirius/OC)
1. Freak

**Title -** _When You're Strange_.  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Freak_.  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_.  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_.  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Miss Fox, Scott Carrol, Karen Carrol and Terry Birch_.  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _2948 words_.

**Summary -** _Malorie Talbot grew up in a muggle world thinking she was a freak, no one important. But little did she know that she was special to the friends she was about to make at Hogwarts. She was special to Sirius Black. Not that he'd ever tell her that._

**A/n -** _I've been planning this story for a week or so now and I have pages and pages of notes and plot points so I've finally decided to take the plunge and write the first chapter. Sirius is my favorite Marauder, obviously, and I couldn't not write him with an oc, so along came this story._  
><em>It will follow through their journey at school and if all goes according to plan, right on till after Harry's war with Voldemort. Some things that happen in the books may change but not many. The fic title is from the song People Are Strange by The Doors.<em>  
><em>Anyway, enough rambling from me, I hope you enjoy!<em>

_Please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

><p>Being called a freak is never an easy thing to deal with, whether you are a fully grown adult or just a child. But being a child with no one to turn to, it is exceptionally harder. Being a ten year old child who spent all of her spare time alone, Malorie Talbot knew better than anyone just how hard it can be to be called a freak. And it wasn't just the other children at school that used that word to hurt her, no, she had heard the very same one falling from the lips of her parents. Not her biological parents of course, they had died a long time ago, but the couple that had adopted Malorie at just seven months old. She had heard them say that word in hushed conversations in the kitchen when they thought she was in bed.<br>And the worst part of this was that Malorie didn't blame them, not one bit. Most of the time she actually agreed with their assumptions of her. She too thought of herself as a freak. She hadn't for a long time. She didn't know that her hair was changing colour before she could even walk. She didn't know that she had made her eyes go purple one afternoon. She didn't know. Not until she was a little older and had been running away from some school bullies. She'd hidden in the girls toilets, panting with fear and exhaustion when she'd heard voices coming from the hall. Before she realized what was happening she was staring up at her bullies from the floor, no taller than an inch. The other girls took one look at her and screamed, running to tell the teacher there was a mouse in the bathroom. It wasn't until she got home that she realized she had been that mouse. She didn't know how she'd done it and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't for the life of her do it again. But she did know that no one else could do it. And she knew that that made her a freak.

Her adoptive parents, Scott and Karen Carrol, thought maybe it would be something that would fade with time, as Malorie grew older she'd grow more... Normal. And for the most part they believed they had been right. Malorie kept her disorder, as she'd come to call it, hidden from the world. Occasionally when she was scared she'd slip up finding herself altering her appearance without even realizing it. But most of the time she was a normal girl.  
>Scott and Karen never grew more fond of her though. When they adopted a daughter they had been hoping for a bright young lady who would speak only when spoken to, do everything she was told and expected of her, and would follow in Karen's footsteps to being a smart business woman. Malorie however did none of these things. She was bright for her age but not in a way that pleased her adoptive parents. They wanted her to excel in school which she did, but with the amount of detentions and fights she had gotten in they would hardly call themselves proud. Malorie only did her chores when threatened with being sent back to the children's home. She might not have liked living with the Carrol's but anywhere was better than that children's home. Malorie let people know what she was thinking, unless it was something she wanted to keep secret, and as for becoming a business woman, well Malorie had her eyes on the more creative side of things. She wanted to write and paint and sing. She didn't know how she would make that a career but she was determined that she would. Somehow.<p>

At school she had separated herself from others. At first this had been unintentional but soon she meant to be alone. She liked her own company finding that other kids her age didn't care about much other than playing and '_what time is lunch?_' Malorie used her free time to indulge herself in her creative nature and her vivid imagination. She like to write adventurous stories and paint the pictures to go with them. And she so loved to sing. And luckily, after months and months of pleading with the Carrol's, they had bought her an old second hand guitar. She had to use what little money she had saved up from past birthdays to have it re-stringed but she was beginning to get the hang of it.  
>There was a music teacher at school called Miss Fox. She had long black hair with the fringe cut short, shining green eyes and was always dressed in long sleeved tops, floor length skirts and laced up boots. Her hands and neck were always adorned with lots of silver jewellery and Malorie always thought she looked like a witch. She had taken to teaching Malorie how to play her guitar and she was the only person in the world that didn't look at Malorie as though she were a... Well, a freak.<p>

It wasn't until the 1st of May 1971 that Malorie came to find that she just might not be as much of an outsider as she thought she was. She awoke in the morning with a smile on her face for a change. She had just turned 11 years old and that meant that in just four months she would be moving to secondary school. Secondary school was something she had been looking forward to, knowing it would only be five years before she could then go on to college or to a job. She could finally start building towards her future away from Scott and Karen.  
>She dressed that morning in her favorite denim, bell bottomed dungarees, a black and white striped long sleeved top and her well worn red Nike Bruin's. She still marveled at the fact she even owned a pair of Nike's. Scott and Karen, whilst less than thrilled with Malorie's behavior didn't want the neighbors to think their daughter was scruffy and unkempt. Not that the brands they got her made any difference to her outwards appearance, not to the neighbors at least. No one really took the time to actually look at Malorie, except for Miss Fox. Her dark brown hair, only a few shades lighter than black, hung in slight waves all tangled together reaching just past her shoulders. Sometimes she attempted to brush it but when she felt the pain of the brush tugging against the hairs on her scalp she gave it up as a bad job. And besides, the messier her hair the more annoyed the Carrol's got. And annoying the Carrol's was Malorie's, she was pleased to say, proudest achievement. She'd gotten it down to an art.<p>

The house was expectedly empty when she arrived in the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Both Scott and Karen had early morning starts for work and so Malorie had come to rely on herself. She made herself a bowl of cereal and climbed up onto a stool at the breakfast table where the morning post lay untouched. She did her usual routine of sorting the mail into piles for each recipient, only stopping when she came across the first letter she'd ever seen with _her_ name on it.

_**Miss M. Talbot.**_  
><em><strong> The Attic Bedroom.<strong>_  
><em><strong> 26 Aintree Way.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Stevenage.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Hertfordshire.<strong>_

The envelope was sealed with purple wax and Malorie noted she never thought she'd be so excited about a _letter_. Disregarding her fast turning to mush cereal she tore the envelope open and pulled out the contents. In green writing across the top of the letter was written:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**_

Malorie squinted her eyes wondering if this was some sort of pathetic joke from someone at school. Regardless she continued reading.

_Dear Miss Talbot,_  
><em>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<em>  
><em>Term begins on 1 September. Someone will be along to inform your parents of our world and to make all the necessary arrangements today. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.<em>

_Yours Sincerely,_  
><em>Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.<em>

There was no way this was from someone at school, this was too cleverly written. Malorie scoffed as she scanned over the required equipment. Whoever had sent this was going to receive a nice hard kick in the shins when she found them.

* * *

><p>She hid the letter from Scott and Karen, not wanting to give them yet another excuse to lecture her about how important being normal was. She stuffed it into her pillow case and returned to the dining room for dinner. They were almost done eating when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Malorie, answer the door." Karen didn't look up from her plate as she uttered the instructions.  
>"Why? It's not for me."<br>"Just go and answer the door."

Scott reiterated the task and this time Malorie, without hiding the groan and dragging of her feet, went to answer the door. However her attitude soon changed when she found the visitor was Mrs Fox.

"Hello Malorie, are you well?"  
>"I guess so." The young girl stepped back to let her teacher into the house. Miss Fox had already moved into the dining room before she could even shut the front door.<br>"Mr and Mrs Carroll, nice to see you." Miss Fox made herself comfortable in one of the dining room chairs. "I expect you're just dying to know all about Hogwarts."  
>"I'm sorry?" Karen managed to cover the shock of the women's intrusion of her home to form a coherent sentence.<br>"Hogwarts. Little Malorie has been accepted."  
>"I haven't told them." Malorie spoke from the doorway. "I assumed it was a joke."<br>"Told us what?"

Malorie moved back to her seat opposite where Miss Fox had chosen to sit. This was going to be a very long and very uncomfortable conversation. Not only was it completely ridiculous, it was so far off the scale of normal that she was half certain Karen might have a heart attack. Every cloud...

"I got a letter this morning from a place called Hogwarts." She began, chewing on her lower lip. "It's a school for... Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
>Scott Barked out a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous there's no such thing." He turned to look at Miss Fox. "Really, I'd expect better from a teacher than to encourage this kind of behavior."<br>"Hogwarts is very real Mr Carrol, don't you doubt it." Miss Fox's usual, airy voice suddenly became very cold and icy. "Malorie Talbot will be attending, since she is a witch."  
>"Sorry Miss but I don't think I am."<br>"Do you think turning into a mouse is normal, Malorie?" She smiled. "Do you think making those paint pots explode in Terry Birch's face was an accident?"  
>"Well, no but I-"<br>"You are a witch, Malorie. A muggle born witch."

Malorie broke away from the conversation Miss Fox was now having with her adoptive parents. Her mind was reeling. Could the reason behind all the strange things in her life be down to her being a witch.

"What's a muggle?"  
>"Non magic folk."<br>"Oh."

So her parents hadn't been magic, so how could she be. She shook her tread in a failed attempt to organize her thoughts, only looking up to ask another question.

"Are you a witch?"  
>"No dear, I'm a squib." Miss Fox smiled again, warmth radiating only to Malorie. Each time the woman looked at either adult only a frosty disposition reached them.<br>"What's that?"  
>"It means my parents are magical but I am not."<br>"Oh."

_Oh_. That seemed to be the only thing she could say. What else could she say? _I'm a witch, you say. Well that's just great let me go and pack ready to go off to this school I've never heard of and might no even exist_. Malorie didn't know what to do. She'd grown up with the Carrol's trying to hide every last bit of her that might cause concern. She learned to hide things well and to bring everything out into the open now seemed like a foolish move.

"Wait." Miss Fox and the Carrol's stared at the little girl. "How do I know any of this is real? I could be dreaming right now." She bit her lip, feeling a little spark of hope deep in her heart that it was real. "How can I be a witch if my parents were... Muggles?"  
>"You don't have to come from a magical family for magic to run through your veins Malorie. The same as I don't have to come from a muggle family to be without it." She smiled and reached into the pocket of her long velvet black overcoat.<p>

The item she pulled out was a card. No bigger than Malorie's palm as she pulled it closer to inspect. The writing on the back read:

_**Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.**_  
><em>Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.<em>

"Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster." Miss Fox beamed. "Turn it over."

Malorie did as the woman said, finding the image of an old man with long white hair and beard staring back at her over half moon glasses. She blinked a few times when she thought he smiled at her before sure enough she watched him raise a hand and put something small and yellow into his mouth.

"Sherbert lemons." Miss Fox said. "He's quite fond of muggle sweets."  
>"But the picture-"<br>"Moved. Wait till you see Hogwarts."  
>"She won't be seeing Hogwarts because there is no such bloody thing."<br>"Mister Carrol I suggest you calm yourself."  
>"You're going to tell me to calm down in my own home, how dare you!" Scott was up from his chair now, fists clenched by his side.<br>"Malorie, please go to your room whilst I try and talk some sense into these two." Seeing Malorie's worried expression she pulled something else from her pocket. A striped box with 'Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans' emblazoned on the front. "I'd stay away from the pale yellow ones, I've heard they can be vomit flavoured."

Wide eyed and curiosity flared, Malorie took the box and hurried away upstairs. She didn't go to her room, just to the landing where she could just make out snippets of the conversation. She resigned herself to knowing there was no way she'd be attending any sort of magical school, not whilst Scott and Karen had any say in the matter. Sighing, she picked a jelly bean from the packet and eyed it warily. It was a pinkish sort of colour and hoping for the best she popped it into her mouth and began to chew. With a wrinkled nose she spat the bean across the carpet, attempting to wipe the taste of salmon from her tongue. Giggling lightly, she tried a few more finding, grape, cheese, tuna, blueberry jam and coconut.  
>Before she could try a pale yellow to see whether or not Miss Fox had been telling the truth about a vomit flavoured bean, the woman in question was climbing the stairs. She sat on the top step at an angle so that she could rest her back on the wall.<p>

"I'm not going am I?" Malorie couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.  
>"Do you really think the conversation would be over if they hadn't agreed?" Miss Fox chuckled, reaching forward and pulling a bean from the box. "Ah, horse radish."<br>Malorie pulled a face before smiling a little. "So, I'm really going to Hogwarts?"  
>"Of course. You get to come home at Christmas and for the summer." She leaned forward again, to whisper this time. "Although if you'd rather, you can stay at school for Christmas."<br>"I would rather." Malorie whispered back. "_Anything_ is better than here. Even if it does turn out not to be real."  
>"I'll send your reply with my owl when I get back home. And of course I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley to get all of your school supplies. We'll go tomorrow I think. A Sunday shouldn't be too busy."<br>"Where's Diagon Alley? Is that in Stevenage?"  
>"London. It'll only take about half an hour to a hour on the train." Miss Fox stood up. "Keep hold of your list of equipment and I'll be back in the morning. Around eight thirty how does that sound?"<br>"Sounds great."

Malorie's head was spinning as she saw Miss Fox to the door. The woman gave her another fond smile as she turned and left the driveway. Malorie didn't return to the dinner table, nor did she bother to listen to Scott and Karen's conversation. Instead she ran upstairs to her attic bedroom and lay back on her bed, staring at the window. It wasn't long until she saw a dark feathered owl taking off into the sky and her heart leaped in wonder if that was her letter heading off to Hogwarts.  
>She changed into her pajamas with a giddy smile on her face before settling into bed. She set her alarm clock for seven thirty to make sure she was ready to go when Miss Fox arrived. It wasn't until her eyes were almost completely closed in sleep that she realized she didn't have any money.<p> 


	2. Waiting

**Title -**_ When You're Strange._  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Waiting._  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden  
><em>**Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy  
><em>**Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Miss Fox, Josie, Jenny, Max and Melissa._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _2980_

**A/n -** _Thank you so much for the follows and the fave, but please if you have the time leave a review, it really helps me out! Thanks! xx  
>Also, the chapters will get longer once Malorie reaches Hogwarts, xx<br>_

* * *

><p>A heavy heart and the loud shrill ring of her alarm clock roused Malorie from her dreams. She'd dreamt of pointed hats and toads and cauldron's: all the things she thought she might experience at Hogwarts. But she'd been stood at a window, looking in whilst everyone else enjoyed these things. Looking down she found a sign, '<em>no poor witches or wizards welcome.<em>'

She shook the thoughts from her head as she dressed. She was hoping that despite her lack of money, Miss Fox might be kind enough to at least let her visit this '_Diagon Alley_' anyway. She was sure it'd hurt more being so close to magic and not being able to have it but she wanted the experience none the less.

Today she wore a pinafore dress in navy blue with white socks that reached her knees. Again she pulled on the Nike trainers. She wondered if Witch's and Wizard's had brands like that or would they have new brands that she'd never heard of. Would there be snooty Witch's who wouldn't be your friend if you didn't dress a certain way? Were there magical sports where boys would be overly enthusiastic about the whole thing? She had so many questions about the world she was soon to be barred from and she couldn't wait for Miss Fox to arrive.

She'd dressed and eaten too fast. She was up even before Karen and Scott, who regarded her with fury in their eyes but regardless, said nothing. Deciding to take her mind off the slowly ticking clock, she tried to see if she could do any sort of magic. She remembered reading Matilda a few years ago, one of her favorite books and concentrated hard on the spoon in front of her and tried to make it move. Nothing much happened and by the time a knock sounded at the front door, she had given herself a headache.

"All ready to go, Malorie?" Miss Fox was wearing a large black floppy hat like Malorie had seen women wear in black and white pictures in magazines, usually with large sunglasses and one of those sticks with a cigarette in the end.  
>"Yes."<p>

She beamed up at the woman and stepped outside the door pulling it shut behind her. She didn't have a key to lock it with but when Miss Fox gave her a reassuring smile she followed her down the pathway. They climbed into Miss Fox's car, a small white Ford Escort, and set off for the train station. Malorie was quiet for a little while until she realized she couldn't hide her secret forever.

"Miss Fox?"  
>"Yes, dear?" The older woman side glanced at her, as Malorie watched the sunlight twinkle against the many rings adorning her fingers.<br>"I don't have any money to buy school equipment."  
>"Let me guess, the Carrol's never thought to mention that your parents left you some money in their will?"<br>"Really?" Again the small glimmer of hope ignited itself in Malorie's chest. "Is it enough for school?"  
>"It's their life's savings. It should be enough to see you through to seventh year." Miss Fox chuckled loudly at the young girls beaming grin. "Of course, we'll have to get it converted at Gringotts. Can't be trying to buy cauldron's with pound coins."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Wizard's have different money. Galleons, sickles and knuts." Malorie slumped in her seat.<br>"I only just got used to counting pounds and pence."

* * *

><p>Once Malorie had had all of her parents muggle money turned into wizard money and placed into her very own vault at Gringott's, (<em>not that she wanted to go there again, those carts played havoc with her stomach<em>) she was off to be fitted at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Miss Fox stood close by, answering all of Malorie's questions as and when they popped into her head.  
>After she had her robes, they headed to the apothecary for potion ingredients and then to Flourish and Blott's for all of the school books she'd be needing. The books worried Malorie alot considering that at her muggle school, the books stayed in the class room and were handed out at the start of the lesson. She was sure she was going to forget one of these before her lessons. Or the sheer weight of them would have her crawling to lessons on her hands and knees.<p>

Soon enough, the shop Malorie had been wanting to go in first, Ollivander's, loomed nearer. She shot a hopeful glance at Miss Fox who guided her over and pulled the door open. The shop was tiny, holding just a fragile looking chair and walls lined with narrow boxes. The questions that hadn't stopped spewing from Malorie's mouth seemed to vanish as they reached her lips now they were here.

"Good afternoon."

The voice that spoke was soft, so soft if she hadn't been looking for the shop owner, Malorie might've missed it. The speaker was an old man with eyes paler than she'd ever seen and if he hadn't been looking right into her own bright blues, she'd have presumed him blind.

"Hello." Malorie smiled.  
>"Hmm, Talbot isn't it?" Malorie nodded. "Malorie Talbot... Ah yes, the first in the line of magic to run through your family." The man smiled as he glanced past her to Miss Fox. "Agatha Fox?"<br>"Good afternoon, Mr Ollivander."  
>"How is Jillian? And Marcus?"<br>"Mum and Dad are great. Thank you."  
>"Good to hear." Mr Ollivander smiled briefly to himself before pulling a long tape measure from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"<br>"Sorry?"  
>"Left or right handed." Miss Fox whispered.<br>"Oh, right. Right handed."

She held out her right arm, allowing Mr Ollivander to measure almost her entire body, or so it felt like. As he was measuring he informed her a little about wands and there inner workings. It wasn't until he said that the wand chooses the wizard that Malorie couldn't hold her tongue.

"So, wands are sort of alive then?" She frowned. "I mean, if they choose us instead of the other way round and my wand won't work for someone else... They sort of have their own mind."  
>"Indeed Miss Talbot."<p>

Again Ollivander smiled as he moved from shelf to shelf until he produced a box and pulled out a light wood wand and handed it to her.

"Rowan with Unicorn tail hair, ten inches and quite flexible." He had taken the wand back before she had a chance to do anything with it, muttering to himself all the time. "Try this. Holly with Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, quite sturdy."

Again, Ollivander took the wand back. This went on for a while and when Malorie noticed the gradually growing pile of wand boxes on the floor, her heart sank.

"Sir... Maybe we should stop." She let her eyes focus on her trainers. "Maybe there just isn't a wand for me. Maybe I'm not really a witch. There must've been some mistake."  
>"My dear..." Miss Fox stood, placing a gentle hand on Malorie's shoulder.<br>"If it took just a few seconds to find the right wand I'd be questioning my system." Mr Ollivander chuckled. "It can take a while, Malorie. You're not the first witch to be stood waiting for so long."  
>"Really? So it takes this long for others too?"<br>"Of course."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as they begun trying out wands again. Eventually Ollivander pulled out a wand that just felt right in her hands. She finally felt like this was the one she was supposed to use. It was a dark brown wood for most of the length, then just before the handle was black wood, carved into rings and then the handle itself was dark and light brown, carved into a pattern that Malorie traced with her thumb. Ollivander gestured for her to do something so she waved the wand through the air, a gasp escaping her when sparks erupted from the tip like fireworks.

"Hawthorne with Phoenix Feather, ten inches, slightly springy. Very good indeed. Worth the wait?"  
>"Absolutely." Malorie couldn't hide the face splitting grin on her face as she gazed at her wand. "Thank you, sir."<p>

Once they'd finished all of her shopping, and she'd had Quidditch explained to her by a group of boys staring at the new racing broom, Miss Fox stopped outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Your list says you are allowed an owl a cat or a toad. If you'd like?"  
>"I don't like toads." Malorie pondered. "Cat's are ok I guess but how many other kids at school, muggle school I mean, can say they have an owl?"<br>"None I wouldn't imagine."

Inside the darkened shop were cages and cages with all different types of owl. Malorie didn't even know there were types of owl. She thought owl in itself was the type. But here she found barn owls, screech owls, snowy owls and one that was missing a label. She presumed it had eaten it's label because it had tried to ear her hair when she got to close to it's cage.

Miss Fox disappeared to find someone who worked in the shop whilst Malorie looked around. It didn't take long to choose, unlike her wand. Hanging above her was an owl with the biggest blackest eyes she had ever seen. It's feathers were brown and white just like alot of the others but those eyes were unmistakeable. She grinned at the bird and clicked her tongue but it just blinked at her.

"A Greater Sooty Owl." The voice from behind her was a broad cockney accent. "Very territorial birds. Usually come to be quite protective of their owners too. This the one you want then?"  
>"Yes please."<p>

Whilst the man got the cage down Miss Fox asked if she had a name but Malorie hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I'll think of one before I go to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Malorie hadn't realized just how long it was before she left for Hogwarts. She received her letter on her 11th birthday, May 1st, and school didn't start until September 1st. That was exactly <em>122<em> days of waiting. Of course she still attended her muggle school until they had finished for the summer although she didn't exactly see the point anymore. And she had many more 'accidents' with her bullies now that she knew she could do it. Miss Fox made sure that Scott and Karen weren't too horrid to Malorie now that they knew just how different she was. In fact, the only time they'd spoken to her since Miss Fox visited them that afternoon was to tell her to shut up her bloody owl.

She spent most of her time reading all of the new books she'd gotten. She had read them all once, having nothing else to do. And then she read through most of them again looking to see if there was anything about other witches turning into mice. But she didn't find a thing. She decided not to tell anyone about that, regardless of Miss Fox having said it was a good thing. She didn't want to be an outcast before she'd even got to school.

When the first day of September did roll around, Malorie didn't know whether to jump around in excitement, or vomit from the nerves. In the end she did both. She was dressed in her favorite jeans and jumper before her alarm had even gone off. All of her things had been packed for well over a week and were now waiting by the front door. All she had to do was take her owl downstairs and put on her coat and she was set. But again, as she had been doing since her birthday, she had to wait.  
>Only for another hour this time, since Miss Fox's car pulled up outside and the boot was pulled open so Malorie could load in all her things. She thought about waking up Scott and Karen to say goodbye but decided they'd only get mad for being woken up. With her owl on the backseat and her in the front, they set off towards the train station.<p>

"Did you name him then?" Miss Fox asked, glancing at the still sleeping bird in the rear view.  
>"Bowie." Malorie smiled. "As in David."<br>"Excellent choice."

* * *

><p>They reached King's Cross at half past ten and according to Miss Fox the train left at eleven. Malorie hadn't known what to think when Miss Fox told her to walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. But with an attitude of '<em>I've been trusting her for three months why stop now<em>' she did as she was told, finding herself walking straight through the bricks.  
>Platform Nine and Three Quarters was bustling with people. Families all seeing off their children, some her age, most older. The train was scarlet red with smoke billowing from it. But she didn't get too much time to look since Miss Fox gently guided her along, insisting on finding her a place to sit. She helped her get her case onto the train and then stood back, quickly informing her she'd be there to take her home at the end of they year.<p>

Malorie walked a ways down the train, trying to find an empty compartment but couldn't. Instead she settled on one containing four other people who gave her a friendly smile when she peeked in. She pulled open the door, with some difficulty since she was still holding Bowie's cage, and held it open with her foot.

"Um, can I join you?"  
>"Of course. Here let me help."<p>

A tall girl with long blonde hair moved to help her pull in her suitcase. Once it was tucked beneath the seat, she settled Bowie's cage down in the corner of the compartment and sat down, spotting Miss Fox through the window and giving her a wave.

"First year?" Asked the blonde girl and Malorie nodded. "Well, this is Jenny, my sister. She's a first year too." Jenny looked exactly like her sister but with a rounder face that came with her youth. "I'm a sixth year, with Melissa." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of a brunette sat beside her. "And this is her little brother, Max. Also first year... Oh and I'm Josie by the way."  
>"Malorie." She wondered if maybe, any of them were muggle born too. "Are any of you muggle born?"<br>"We're half bloods." Said Melissa, continuing when she saw the confusion on Malorie's face. "Muggle mum, wizard dad."  
>"Oh." Malorie nodded. "Are there not many muggle borns at Hogwarts then?"<br>"Oh loads." Melissa chuckled. "No need to panic. Even pure bloods start from scratch at Hogwarts. Don't worry you won't know any less than anyone else."  
>"But I don't know anything. At all."<br>"Well, we've got one hell of a train journey and you have two sixth years at your disposal for any questions."  
>"I have alot." Malorie grinned as she felt the train jerk to pull out from the station. She moved to the window to wave goodbye to Miss Fox, a wave of giddy excitement washing over her as she headed towards Hogwarts.<p>

Melissa and Josie told Malorie all about Hogwarts: The houses, she couldn't decide which sounded best, and the house cup, Quidditch matches, her lessons, some of the professors and the feast they'd receive in the great hall. They also told her about a few things which she didn't know whether to believe or not. Namely, ghosts and a giant squid.  
>Jenny and Max offered to walk with her into the hall for the sorting, which Melissa and Josie also told her about, just so none of them would be alone. Melissa was a Ravenclaw and was hoping Max would be the same whilst Josie and the rest of her family were all Hufflepuff's but she had a feeling her sister might be a Ravenclaw. Jenny had blushed at the praise of her sister for being so smart, insisting she'd probably be Hufflepuff too, but Malorie could see the hint of pride in her eyes.<br>Melissa spoke very openly about how gutted she'd be should either Max or Jenny be sorted into Slytherin. She was just saying how they're all no good and would no doubt go dark when Josie slapped her arm and insisted that not all Slytherin's were like that. She didn't hear Melissa's muttered '_most of them are_.'

When the trolley lady came around, Josie showed Malorie the different sweets from the Wizarding world and Malorie had to refrain from buying something of everything. Instead she settled on some Every Flavour Beans a bar of chocolate, 'Honeydukes Finest' and a liquorice wand. She was fascinated when Max's chocolate frog jumped straight out of it's packet and when Jenny told her that her older brother Jack had given Josie an acid pop once and burned a hole through her tongue.

"Dad fixed it soon enough but not before taking Jack's broom away for two weeks."

When Melissa left with a boy from Gryffindor who Josie informed her was her boyfriend, Malorie stole her seat by the window to watch for any sign of Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to find out which house she would be in and meet new friends there. She couldn't wait for the feast or for the common room or even the dormitory. And she especially couldn't wait to see the numerous moving portraits that Miss Fox had told her about.  
>It was dark outside the window once she'd changed into her robes. She glanced at Bowie who still had his head tucked under his wing when a voice made her heart thump loudly in her chest with it's announcement.<p>

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it'll be taken to the school separately."

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _If you'd like to see Malorie's wand, there's a link on my profile._  
><em>Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed, xx (:<em>


	3. Howler

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Howler_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie and all of the students you don't recognize from the books._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _2934_

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

><p>Josie thought that Malorie was going to cause herself a serious injury if she strained her neck any harder. She was trying desperately to glimpse Hogwarts through the window, despite being told that you can't see it from the train.<br>When the train finally slowed to a stop, Josie and Melissa gave their good lucks and let Jenny, Max and Malorie leave the train ahead of them. On the platform was the largest man Malorie had ever seen. He was carrying a lantern and calling for first years so she followed her two new friends, _if she could call them that they hadn't really said much all train journey_, towards the giant. He lead them down a narrow and steep path, where she could barely see in the darkness. In her efforts to see something, she stood on someone's foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't see a thing."  
>"It's alright." The voice belonged to boy although she couldn't see his features at all. She could just make out that he was tall and thin.<br>"I'm Malorie by the way. Malorie Talbot."  
>"Remus Lupin."<p>

She had planned on asking if he was a muggle born but the words got caught in her throat when she finally saw Hogwarts for the first time. She hadn't recalled reading that Hogwarts was a castle. The place was gorgeous with towers and turrets all over. She could hear others gasping all around her and was thankful she wasn't the only one in awe.  
>They were all told to climb into boats, Remus joining her, Max and Jenny. During this trip, without tearing her eyes from the castle, she whispered to Remus.<p>

"Don't suppose you're muggle born are you?"  
>"Half blood." Came the almost silent answer. "Why?"<br>"I'm muggle born. Just trying to find someone else who is too." She shrugged. "So I know I'm not the only one, y'know?"  
>"Mm." Remus nodded, falling silent as the boats came to a stop.<p>

The giant man lead all of the nervously whispering first years up a staircase to a large oak door where he knocked. The door swung open almost immediately revealing a tall, black haired woman in emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The man said.  
>"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."<p>

The woman, Professor McGonagall, lead them through the entrance hall, which Malorie found just as beautiful as the outside of the castle, to an empty chamber just a little way off the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

Malorie listened enthralled as the Professor spoke. Her excitement was fit to burst right out of her and she heard a faint chuckle from her left. Turning her head slightly she saw a tale pale boy with scars, who was watching her shift her weight from foot to foot anxiously. She realized that she was now seeing Remus Lupin in the light for the first time and smiled lightly, a blush rising up her neck. Before the Professor left, she suggested smartening their appearances and Malorie turned desperately to Remus.

"Do I look a total mess? My hair never really looks neat. It probably would if I brushed it more but-"  
>"You look fine." Remus was smiling again and Malorie noticed a glint of amusement in his eyes.<br>"Thanks." She sighed. "What house do you think you'll be in?"  
>The boy offered a small shrug. "Not sure. I've been trying not to think about it too much. What about you?"<br>"I have no idea. All I know is the girl I was sitting with on the train doesn't think too highly of Slytherin's."  
>"Yeah... I heard that too."<p>

Their conversation trailed off when Professor McGonagall returned, formed the students into a line an lead them into the Great Hall. The Hall was triple the size that Malorie had been expecting and then some. Thousands of candles that seemed to be floating in mid air lit up the place, the tables full of expensive looking golden plates and goblets.  
>Walking through the hall with all the older students staring at them, Malorie had never felt more out of place. Not even as a mouse on her school bathroom floor. She tried to steady her breathing as they walked, assuring herself that she was going to be fine and that she most definitely belonged there. When she saw Max in front of her give a little wave, she turned and saw Melissa smiling over at them from a table full of students with blue and silver lined robes.<p>

Eventually the entire hall was staring at the dirty hat McGonagall had placed upon a stool. Malorie was frowning hard, wondering what on earth was so special about this hat when it started to sing. She listened avidly to every word that came from the tear it used for a mouth, gaining better judgement on each house. However, when she had, she still had no idea where she belonged. Dread beginning to rise in her chest, she failed to clap for the hat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted... Ainswood, Polly!" McGonnagall called and a girl with long brown hair walked timidly forward to be sorted into Slytherin. The table of students with green and silver lined robes erupted into cheers for their new addition and Malorie failed to see what was so bad about them.  
>Max Barnaby, Melissa's brother was placed into Ravenclaw and then Sirius Black, whose sorting took quite a while was put in Gryffindor. Audrey and Stephen Bones were then also put into Ravenclaw whilst Cecilia Bramble was another Slytherin. Charlie Brand was yet another Ravenclaw and Roberta Brokaw and Bethan Carter followed suit. Russell Cross was the first Slytherin boy quickly followed by Colin Day and another girl, Annalisa Dickenson. Lily Evans was the second to be sorted into Gryffindor and Gideon Harris was another Ravenclaw. Leila Hunter, another Slytherin and then Isaac Kelly, the first Hufflepuff and Imelda King another Gryffindor. Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin were both Gryffindors, Eilish McDermott was a Hufflepuff and Libby Milsom was Slytherin. Jenny Monty, Josie's sister as predicted went into Ravenclaw and Malorie noted Josie was the only Hufflepuff to cheer for her. Violet Morgenstern was another Ravenclaw and Louis Orr went into Hufflepuff along with Jasper Pascoe. Then three Gryffindor's in a row, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Alice Prewett. William Quin for Hufflepuff and Anthony Ramsgate for Ravenclaw. Dexter Renton was another Hufflepuff whilst Emyrs Shields went to Slytherin. Holly Shining literally screamed when she went into Gryffindor and Essie Sinnett only offered a smile for Hufflepuff. Severus Snape went to Slytherin and finally, it was Malorie's turn.<p>

She clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking as she sat down on the stool. She caught Max's eye who gave her a smile before she glanced to Remus who offered a thumbs up before the hat slipped over her eyes. She bit her lip as she heard it hum in her ears.

"Hm, no magical lineage to follow behind. The start of a whole new line of magic. A good brain on you of course but a desire to be liked and loved, praised even... There's only one placed for you. GRYFFINDOR!" A relieved sigh escaped her that the hat had at least been able to choose a house.

She practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table taking a seat beside Holly Shining and greeting a boy in glasses she thought she recalled being named James. She was pleased to see that his hair was even more unruly than hers.  
>After everyone settled the remaining first years were sorted. Susanna Vandenberg going to Hufflepuff along with Christobel Whitehill. Icabod Whitford was the final Slytherin and Tabatha Young the final Hufflepuff.<p>

After Professor Dumbledore's very short and very odd speech, mountains of food appeared before Malorie. She gasped, stalling as everyone around her tucked in. She learned that Holly, sat beside her was another pure blood.

"Um, James wasn't it?" Malorie asked of the boy in glasses and he nodded, piling mashed potatoes onto his plate. "What about your parents?"  
>"Yeah, they're magic too. Not that it really matters." He shrugged. "From what I hear we all start from the same point."<br>"I hope so." Malorie mumbled.

She continued eating until she heard a gentle voice talking about having no idea she'd been a witch. With a jolt, Malorie glanced up to find the speaker. A red head with vivid green eyes who was talking to Remus. She must've felt Malorie staring at her because she turned and caught her gaze with a smile.

"Hello. I'm Lily. Lily Evans."  
>"Malorie Talbot. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but... Did you say you didn't know you were a witch?"<br>"Yeah. My parents are muggles so when my Hogwarts letter came you can imagine the surprise."  
>"Me too!" Malorie grinned, finally having found a fellow muggle born. "I thought for a while I was going to be the only one."<br>Lily chuckled and nodded towards the Hufflepuff table. "Eilish McDermott is muggle born too. She was in my compartment on the train."

During the feast, Malorie noticed the ghosts that Josie and Melissa had told her about. The ghost that came over to speak to the first years was a man called Nearly Headless Nick, or as he rathered, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington but Malorie knew she'd never remember all of that.  
>Once the pudding was eaten and the beginnings of friendships had been forged, Dumbledore spoke once more before beginning the school song. Startled at the many choices of tune, Malorie tried to keep in time with Holly who was quite upbeat. After that the prefects lead the first years out of the hall and to their common rooms.<p>

Malorie walked alongside Lily Evans who reassured her repeatedly that she wouldn't be behind anyone in ways of learning. She met another girl, Alice Prewett who had a pixie like resemblance in both features and short bobbed hair. In front of them James Potter had introduced himself to Remus Lupin and along the way they picked up a boy with shaggy black hair Malorie remembered as the first to be sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius Black.

It was quite the walk from the hall to the Gryffindor common room, which lay behind a portrait called 'The Fat Lady.'

"Password?" Said the woman in the painting.  
>"Dignus Corde." The prefect spoke with an air of arrogance and the portrait swung forward, revealing a round hole in the wall.<p>

Everyone climbed through into the common room which they found to be incredibly warm and cosy, full of the comfiest looking armchairs Malorie had ever seen.

"Dignus Corde?" Malorie frowned at Alice who shrugged.  
>"Means worthy heart." The boy with black hair turned to speak to them. "It's Latin."<br>"You speak Latin?" Malorie was dumb founded. She'd only ever met someone able to speak french before and that was a teacher.  
>"A little."<br>"That's amazing." The boy grinned. "I'm Malorie by the way. Malorie Talbot."  
>"Sirius Black."<p>

Before she could continue the conversation, James Potter tugged the boy away to ask him about Quidditch.

"That was rude of him." Lily huffed at her side.  
>"I don't mind." Malorie shrugged. "I'm pretty tired anyway."<p>

They followed the prefects instructions to find their dormitories. The dormitories consisted of five four-poster beds with wine coloured velvet curtains. This was much nicer than the old springy mattress Malorie had at home. There was no arguing about who got what bed, since their belongings were already set atop them. Malorie's bed was straight opposite the door, beside a window.

"Should I let Bowie out do you think?" She wondered aloud to the other girls.  
>"I'm letting Nessie out. I think they need it after being cooped up on the train." Imelda King had the bed to Malorie's left.<p>

Both girls opened the window, letting their owls, Imelda's a barn owl, out for the night. They each changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. None of the girls seemed to want to sleep however, as they stayed up for another couple of hours chatting.  
>Malorie learned that Imelda, Alice and Holly were pure bloods whilst she and Lily were muggle born. Lily and Alice were both determined to do well and get good grades, Imelda seemed more concerned with making as many friends as she could whilst Holly was more interested in Quidditch. Malorie didn't really know what she wanted to do. She wanted to learn as much as she could and she also wanted to make friends. And from how much she'd heard of Quidditch she wanted to give that a go too. Although Holly informed her that first years never make the house teams. The main thing Malorie wanted to do, was to have fun. And with that goal in mind she settled down to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>September 2nd fell on a Thursday and following her schedule, Malorie found that she had Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology with Hufflepuff, double Transfiguration and then flying lessons with Ravenclaw. Both she and Holly were ecstatic when they realized that they got to try flying on their first day. Holly had already tried flying as a child with her dad on his broom, but she couldn't wait to go for it on her own.<br>Each girl showered and dressed, deciding to stick together for breakfast at least. The four of them reached the Great Hall by eight o clock, giving them exactly an hour before Defence Against The Dark Arts. Malorie sat opposite Remus Lupin who was giving his schedule a once over as he munched on a slice of toast. The boy beside him looked pale and too nervous to keep down the porridge in front of him.

"You're... Peter. Right?" Malorie cringed incase she'd got it wrong but he nodded solomly. "Are you alright? You don't look too great."  
>"We have flying lessons this afternoon. I'm awful on a broom."<br>"Oh don't worry about it. I'm probably going to slip straight off the end so at least you'll have someone to be awful with." She grinned and pulled some bacon onto her plate. "So, who's Professor Grimsby?" She asked in reference to the name written beside Defence Against The Dark Arts on her schedule.  
>"I think it was the large bloke with the beard sat at the end of the table last night." A boy with dark blue eyes sat beside her and helped himself to a glass of orange juice. "Frank Longbottom." He introduced.<br>"Malorie Talbot." She swallowed her bacon. "Have you met the girls?" He shook his head. "Well, this is Lily, Alice, Imelda and Holly."  
>"Nice to meet you."<br>"What's this, a first year Gryffindor meeting without us?" James Potter had arrived to breakfast with Sirius in tow. They sat down beside Peter and began piling food onto their plates.  
>"Actually we were just introducing ourselves to Frank." Lily glared at Potter.<p>

Malorie wouldn't have expected it from the friendly red head, but it was the second James had annoyed her and the fire in her eyes easily told anyone she wasn't to be crossed. But James wasn't listening. He too had noticed the look on Peter's face.

"Alright mate? The bloody baron didn't give you too much of a fright did he?"  
>"Flying lessons." Malorie answered when the boy didn't speak.<br>"Nothing to worry about there. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Peter's face nearly landed in his porridge when James slapped him on the back. Remus offered a small smile to him in comfort as owls began swooping in.

"Posts here." Frank grinned looking up.  
>Malorie spotted Bowie amongst the birds, surprised she'd have received a letter so early. She tried to figure out who had wrote to her when Bowie dropped the letter onto her lap but she didn't recognize the handwriting. She was just about to open it when she heard a gasp beside her. Looking up and following Frank's astonished gaze, she found Sirius Black staring pale faced at a red letter.<br>"What's wrong?" Malorie asked but he didn't answer. Instead he stuffed the letter in his pocket and made a swift exit from the hall. A few seconds passed before James followed. "What was that about?"  
>"That was a howler." Imelda whispered as though it were some big secret. "An angry letter basically. It literally screams whatever the person has written at you. Nasty things."<br>"I wonder what he did to get a howler on the second day of school." Holly wondered out loud.  
>"Whatever it was I don't think it's our place to gossip about." Malorie frowned. "If I'd gotten one I'd hate people trying to guess what it was."<br>"Malorie's right." Remus nodded. "It's Sirius' business not ours."  
>Lily nodded her agreeance. "Come on, let's get to lesson anyway."<p>

And so the remaining Gryffindors headed out of the hall to try and track down the Defence Against The Dark Arts class room, which was easier said than done since the staircases kept moving. But despite her words, Malorie couldn't take her mind of the horrified expression Sirius had had when he saw that letter. She knew she couldn't just ask him about it, he struck her as the type of boy to brush over things with a cocky self assuredness. But she could make sure he knew he could speak to someone should he need to. She could make herself that person and that was exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _I know it wasn't necessary to include all of the first years being sorted but I just wanted to show who would be in Malorie's year along with The Marauders, Snape and Lily. No doubt some of them will be referenced in future chapters. (And let me tell you, it's easy to decide to come up with forty new characters but so damn hard to actually name them.) And I apologize if the Latin password is wrong, I don't speak Latin._


	4. Mud Blood

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Mud Blood_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Polly Ainswood, Cecilia Bramble, Lelia Hunter, Annalisa Dickenson, Libby Milsom and Miss Fox._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count - <strong>_3820**  
><strong>_

**To:** _**Gollykins**_ - _I like your theories about magical lineage and I pretty much agree. I think if a magical family had a squib child who then married a muggle perhaps then having muggle children, that could be reason for the magic dying out for a few generations. And yeah, I think with magic it could also definitely be a matter of random selection. I've always wondered if maybe Hermione had some magic in her family somewhere down the line or whether she was the random first one to be magic. Anyway, I could discuss this forever so thanks for the review (: xx_  
><strong>To: <span><em>Tori Tris Harper Harkness<em>** - _Thanks for the review! xx_

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you like, anything you think I could improve on. It helps alot. xx_

* * *

><p>The young group of Gryffindor's managed to find the DADA classroom with five minutes to spare. They each took their seats, Malorie sitting beside Lily with Imelda and Holly behind them. Frank and Alice sat at the table to their left and Remus and Peter were behind them. Malorie noticed that James and Sirius weren't there yet but she was sure they wouldn't be late to the first lesson of the year. Whilst she waited for the teacher she decided to open the letter she'd received at breakfast.<p>

_'Dear Malorie,_

_I hope you're doing well at school, settling in nicely. How was the sorting? You weren't too nervous I hope. I was going to tell you about it but I thought I'd let you find some things out on your own. What house are you in? And who are you sharing a room with? I hope they're nice._  
><em>You'll have to excuse my excitement, I never got to experience Hogwarts. But my brother always told me stories about it as did my parents. I'm sure you're loving it. Keep me updated about everything you get up to.<em>

_Miss Fox._

_P.S Scott and Karen have taken to telling everyone you've been sent to an all girls Catholic boarding school. Quite strange, some muggles.'_

With a small chuckle Malorie slipped the letter into her bag and made a mental note to write back later. Just as she did, a heavyset man sporting a beard and blue robes came marching into the classroom. A wave of quiet fell on the room as he wrote his name, Professor Grimsby, on the board. He turned sharply, clasping his hands over his stomach and scanning the room.

"Names?" He demanded.  
>"Lily Evans, Sir."<br>"Malorie Talbot."

And so each student said their name, nervous of the mans behavior. When Peter gave his name last Professor Grimsby frowned.

"There should be ten of you." He noted just as the classroom door swung open and James and Sirius came running in. "Names?"  
>"Sirius Black and James Potter." James answered for the both of them, taking a seat at the back of the room.<br>"As it's your first lesson I'll excuse the lateness but should it happen again boys, you'll be in detention with me." Grimsby waited for their nods before gesturing for everyone to pull out their text books.

As discreetly as she could manage, Malorie glanced back at the two latecomers. Sirius didn't seem at all bothered by anything and she wondered if maybe the howler had been a prank from a friend. James, hair even more unkempt that she had remembered, was whispering to his new friend resulting in both of them sniggering behind the pages of their books.

"They're going to get us in a whole heap of trouble." Lily whispered when she noticed Malorie's gaze.  
>"Us?"<br>"They'll get points deducted for Gryffindor. That means all of us."

With Lily's words echoing around her mind for the remainder of the lesson, Malorie ignored the boys at the back of the room. She decided that, for at least the beginning of the year, she should try and avoid trouble. She didn't want to get expelled before she'd even learnt anything. And from the looks of James and Sirius, they were the type that attracted trouble.

She watched Sirius for the rest of the day but she never saw any hint of emotion in regards to receiving a howler and so she decided to forget about the subject. It wasn't bothering him so why should it bother her. Professor Grimsby had proven to be strict but also able to a crack a joke or two. Malorie liked that, it meant that she would lean more from him since there wasn't really any room to not pay attention. Charms with Professor Flitwick was fascinating and she was already over excited at the prospect of learning new spells. Herbology had interested her too, which she hadn't been expecting. She'd thought it'd just be an hour of being bored to death learning about different plants. But, as with everything else, plants in this world weren't like that of the muggle world. Transfiguration had been one of the things she'd been most looking forward to until she realized that they wouldn't be doing anything other than turning a match into a needle for their basics. By the end of the double period she'd turned her match a dull grey and that was all. At the end of the day was flying lessons, the thing she and Holly had been so excited about. And to her surprise, it was alot easier than she had imagined. She wasn't going to be on a Quidditch team any time soon but perhaps one day, with some practice.

She was so exhausted just from the first day that she barely managed to keep her eyes open to reply to Miss Fox's letter.

_'Dear Miss Fox,_

_I'm doing great! Everything here is fascinating, even the portraits. The sorting was fine. I was scared for a bit that I might not be put into a house and get sent home but I was put into Gryffindor. The are five first years girls in my dorm. Holly, Imelda, Alice and Lily (who is muggle born like me). They're all lovely and I'm glad I get to share a room with them._

_We had flying lessons today and they were brilliant. Holly has been talking my ear off about Quidditch all day and I think I might want to be on the team one day. If I get enough practice of course. There are five boys in Gryffindor too. Remus, Peter, James, Frank and Sirius. They all seem nice enough although Lily thinks we should stay away from Sirius and James cause she thinks they're going to get us into trouble. I think they're harmless enough but I don't want to go getting into trouble straight away._  
><em>Sirius got what Imelda called a howler at breakfast. He practically ran out of the hall but he hasn't seemed bothered by it in the slightest so I didn't bother asking. Are howlers really as bad as they say?<em>

_Anyway, I best get off. I have Defence Against The Dark Arts first thing and I am exhausted._  
><em>Malorie.<em>

_P.S Scott and Karen will say anything to stop people thinking bad of them.'_

* * *

><p>The first few weeks of school had proved Malorie and Lily right. Sirius and James had become almost inseparable, quickly joining Remus and Peter into the group. She wondered if maybe they'd join Frank too and be a group of all the male Gryffindor first years, but Frank seemed to enjoy flitting between the houses and befriending everybody.<p>

The four boys had lost them house points with the talking during lessons, sniggering behind text books and various childish pranks. Malorie had counted at least four items they owned being confiscated by Filch the school caretaker. And they'd ended up with a whole week of detention with Professor Slughorn when James slipped something into Peter's cauldron causing it to explode a thick black sludge. Malorie couldn't deny finding some of the things these boys did and said funny, but that didn't mean she was about to slip down to their level. And besides, with best friends like Lily and Alice, there was no way she could stray from the path of being a studious young woman.

Admittedly, she found herself yearning for something a bit more fun to do. Not that there was really a lack of fun at Hogwarts. But Lily and Alice seemed to be concentrating on school work for the time being, and Malorie got bored easily. Which lead to her first detention of the year.

After spending almost an entire Friday evening in the Library, she excused herself as tired and left her friends behind. She had planned just to go back to the common room but wound up wondering the corridors. She got lost a few minutes into her wondering and as she tried so find a corridor she recognized, she found Peeves the school poltergeist.

"Ickle firsty all on her own!" He shrieked. "What's wrong, got no friends?"  
>"I have friends. I just felt like exploring." Malorie defended with a pout. Now she had friends she wasn't about to let people pretend she didn't. Even if it was just Peeves.<br>"Shouldn't go wondering on your own." He sang. "Never know what'll happen."

And just as he spoke, water erupted from a pipe on the wall, drenching Malorie and flooding the corridor in just a few seconds. Of course Filch had found her before she could find her way and taken her straight to McGonnagall. She tried to explain it was the poltergeist but Filch insisted he hadn't seen Peeves in the area. And so she had to go to her common room to change and then return for lines with McGonnagall.

She stormed into the common room in a foul mood. When James opened his mouth to comment on her disheveled appearance, the glare she gave him soon shut him up.

"What on earth happened to you?" Holly suppressed a smirk.  
>"Peeves happened to me. He burst a water pipe and flooded the corridor. And now I have a detention cause Filch thinks I did it. Me! How exactly does a first year manage to break a water pipe? Honestly!" And ignoring the giggling of her friends she stomped to the dormitory to change.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day as she was on her way to her fifth flying lesson, James and Sirius joined her, one on either side. She was confused at first, whilst she spoke in a civilized manor to them, they'd never held enough of a conversation to be considered friends.<p>

"You know if I were you-"  
>"Which you're not." Malorie interrupted James' sentence and Sirius chuckled.<br>"But if he were..." He continued for his friend. "He'd want revenge for Peeves getting you a detention."  
>"And how exactly do you get one over on a poltergeist?"<br>"You don't. You get one _up_ on a poltergeist." James grinned.  
>"What?"<br>"Mal, you do one better." Sirius explained. "You know, someone gets three points for their house, you do one better and get eight."  
>"Peeves gets you a detention for one night-"<br>"And these two idiots get you detention for a week." Lily interrupted from behind the trio. "Come on, Malorie." Lily linked arms with her friend and marched off.  
>"Think about it! It could be fun!" James shouted after them.<p>

Malorie ignored Lily's ramblings about the annoying boys, instead wondering if it would be as fun as they made it sound. Before she could contemplate it more, they had reached Madam Hooch.

Flying lessons had been going great and she planned on practicing as much as possible so she could perhaps try out for the Quidditch team in second year. Although by seeing how good Holly was, she wasn't sure she could begin to compare.

* * *

><p>She never got the chance to take up James and Sirius on their over of beating Peeves in a prank war because for the next few days, Lily didn't let her out of her sight. Malorie knew she'd thank her in the long run and didn't really complain.<p>

They sat with a friend of Lily's, Severus Snape, for some lunches and Malorie was all too aware of the looks they got for being friendly with a Slytherin. Malorie wasn't sure what to think of Snape. When he was with Lily he was friendly and kind but whenever she saw him with his Slytherin friends he seemed to be the complete opposite. But having become so close to Lily, Malorie treated him with the same civilized manor she did to James, Sirius and co. (All of whom seemed to be coming quickly accustomed to making Snape the victim of a number of their pranks.)

* * *

><p>Over the following month of school, Malorie took it upon herself to find out if anyone else could transform like she could. None of the girls she shared a dorm with knew what she was talking about and neither did Frank or Remus. Every time she tried to talk to Sirius, James and Peter they were planning something new so she never got a decent answer from them. A Ravenclaw girl had presumed she'd meant an Animagus and told her it took years to learn but when Malorie looked it up in the library, she realized that that wasn't what she was.<p>

With each student she talked to, especially the older ones, she found herself becoming more and more withdrawn. She was starting to realize that if you stripped away the magic she was just as much a freak at Hogwarts as she had been at her muggle school. But with her determination she was sure she'd find someone like her. And one group she hadn't tried yet, had been the Slytherin's.

As much as she'd tried to ignore the prejudices, she couldn't help but notice the cold disposition the green and silver clad students gave off. Ignoring this she made her way towards the courtyard where she knew the five first year Slytherin girls were most often found. It was getting late but sure enough they were all there, stood together in a tight circle. Polly, Cecilia, Lelia, Annalisa and Libby.

"Um, excuse me?" She tapped Lelia on the shoulder.  
>"And you are?" Lelia asked, glancing at the spot when Malorie's finger had touched her shoulder as though a bird had just pooed on her.<br>"Malorie Talbot." She forced a smile. "I was just wondering if I could ask you girls something."  
>"No, we do not want to be your friend." Polly sneered and the girls joined her in laughter.<br>"That wasn't my question." Malorie's fists clenched at her sides. "I was just wondering if you've ever read anything about witches or wizard being able to transform into animals and stuff whenever they want." She rambled.  
>"No." Libby frowned. "Why, can you?"<br>"No, I just-"  
>"Not only is she a mud blood but she's some sort of freakish mutant too!" Libby's shrill laughter filled the air and the rest of the girls joined in.<p>

Malorie didn't stay to listen to the rest of their words. Instead she turned tail and ran off. Soon enough she found herself in the girls bathroom and locked herself into one of the cubicles. She tried hard not to cry, biting her lip and holding her breath until she was red in the face but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't hear anyone come into the bathroom and it wasn't until she found a ghost with glasses staring down at her that she realized she must be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She'd heard some of the Hufflepuff's mention her a few times but had yet to meet her herself.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't realize which bathroom I was in. I'll just go." Malorie stood from the toilet and stepped out into the bathroom.  
>"No need. Everyone's in bed now anyway."<p>

Frowning Malorie checked her watch and saw that it was indeed after hours. Now she'd have to sneak back to the common room and hope that Filch didn't catch her.

"Why were you crying?"

Myrtle hovered just behind Malorie as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red, eyes puffy and cheeks blotched and tear stained. She looked a mess and the end of her nose was red from where she'd been wiping it on her sleeve.

"Cause I'm a freak." She answered before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was another half an hour before she remembered her way to the common room. Even nearing the end of her second month at school and she was still getting lost. She gave the fat lady the password and climbed into the common room, thankful it was seemingly empty. With a sigh she began to walk forward, stopping only when she caught sight of a boy sitting in one of the armchairs with a book rested in his lap. She didn't know if he had seen her but if she moved any further forward, her shadow would cross his book and she would be busted. She saw him smirk however and as he began to speak she realized who it was.<p>

"Don't panic. I won't tell anyone you're sneaking in after hours. As long as-" Sirius broke off when he looked up and saw the girls swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You've been crying." It wasn't a question. Thinking on her feet she spewed out the first lie that popped into her head.  
>"Hogwarts it really dusty. I think I'm allergic. That's why I'm late. I was going to Madam Pomfrey but she's asleep."<br>"Sure." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And I'm actually a hag using polyjuice potion to pass as a student."

Malorie opened her mouth to say something back but instead settled for turning away and going up to her dormitory.

* * *

><p>For the following week Malorie noticed Sirius watching her and she tried her best to seem nonchalant about the whole thing. But since her conversation with the Slytherin girls she was finding it harder to be positive. And she had yet to figure out what mud blood meant. Having potions every Monday, Wednesday and Friday with the Slytherin's was proving difficult too. She could constantly hear their snickering and false whispers about her. She tried to tune them out and concentrate on her potion but it was that one word she hated more than anything that always hit her nerves. Freak.<p>

Sirius actually walked beside her on the way to the common room one evening to talk to her. He'd been in detention and she'd been hiding from everyone in the library. Lily and Alice had noticed the change in their friend and had been trying desperately to figure out what was wrong. Malorie was amazed she could've made such good friends in just two months.

"So, ready to tell me why you were really crying yet?" Sirius didn't beat around the bush that was for sure, but Malorie was sick of being watched.  
>"Ready to tell me why you got a howler on your first day?" She grumbled, noticing the stutter in Sirius' steps. He soon caught up though.<br>"Haven't you heard? I'm the family disappointment." He'd said it with the same arrogant, I-don't-give-a-damn attitude but there was no mistaking the hurt in his eyes.  
>"What?"<br>"Surely you've heard all about the noble family Black." When she shook her head he continued. "Slytherin's for centuries. And now I'm a Gryffindor. Quite the scandal."  
>"Why does it matter?" Malorie frowned. "What's bad about being in Gryffindor?"<br>"Very different opinions." Sirius shrugged. "I've told you my secret, you tell me yours."  
>She gulped, thinking on her feet. "I was homesick." Luckily they'd arrived outside The Fat Lady and she hurried straight to her dorm.<p>

* * *

><p>She had hoped that she'd get a break from Sirius, Lily, Alice and now even Remus over Christmas. And she almost did. She hugged Lily and Alice goodbye at the doors and sent Remus off with a wave. Once she watched the carriages leave she pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands and headed back to the great hall to find some hot chocolate. However, sat at one of the tables scribbling something down on a bit of parchment was Sirius. She groaned, knowing if she turned and walked away now it would be blatantly obvious she was avoiding him. And besides, the only pitcher of hot chocolate was past him. She walked slowly, trying not to make a sound but Sirius didn't miss a trick.<p>

"Hello, Mal."  
>"It's Malorie." She corrected.<br>"What's wrong with Mal?"  
>"It sounds ridiculous."<p>

She poured herself some chocolate and took a seat a little way down from Sirius. The shaggy haired boy however slid himself down the bench until he was opposite her.

"Why aren't you home for Christmas?" She asked.  
>"Family embarrassment." He reminded and she nodded. "What about you? I thought you were homesick." He was smirking, knowing he'd caught her in a lie.<br>"I... Well-"  
>"Try not to lie this time."<br>She sighed, closing her eyes for a second. "I live with my adoptive parents. My real ones dies when I was younger."  
>"Oh. So what's wrong with these adoptive parents then?" Sirius skipped over the deceased relatives for fear she might start crying again. He was great and finding out why people were upset, or so he had thought, but comforting them was a completely different thing.<br>"They aren't too keen on the whole magic thing." She forced a smile. "I guess we're both family embarrassments."

They sat in a silence for a while, Malorie drinking her chocolate and watching the few other students that remained at school whilst Sirius continued scribbling on his parchment.

"Are you doing homework?" Malorie frowned. She'd never seen him do his homework. He shook his head with a smile, seemingly following her thoughts.  
>"Noting some observations."<br>"About?"  
>"Nosey."<br>"Says the boy who's been watching me for the past three weeks."  
>"You know if you just told me why you were crying that night I might back off." He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer and Malorie decided it was time for the truth. Or at least half of it.<br>"I don't know." She shrugged. "It's kinda stupid, I don't even know what it meant."  
>"What what meant?" His eyebrows furrowed now.<br>"Mud blood."

Sirius' face dropped, no hint of a smirk anywhere now. Malorie hadn't seen him look this serious since he received the howler.

"What?" She tried to force some laughter but it just felt awkward in her mouth. "What does it mean?"  
>"Dirty blood." He spoke slowly and quietly so nobody could hear their conversation. "It's the type of name my family would use for someone like you. Muggle borns."<br>"Dirty blood? So, it _is_ a bad thing to be muggle born."  
>"No!" Sirius almost shouted the word and glanced around to see if anyone was looking but the hall was almost empty. "Not at all." He lowered his tone. "Some families... Pure blood families think that our world should only be full of pure bloods. Most people don't agree and it's not something that usually gets brought up in conversation."<br>Malorie nodded. "Your family?" She stared at the now empty mug in her hands. "So... You're family are all pure blood and Slytherin and think muggle borns are bad. So, you being in Gryffindor and obviously disagreeing about the whole mud blood thing... That's why you got a howler isn't it?"  
>Sirius nodded his mouth set into a grimace. "Who called you that anyway?"<br>"The Slytherin girls in our year." She shrugged. "I was trying to make conversation."  
>"Well," Sirius scowled. "Do yourself a favor and don't try again."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _There we go. Some friendships established, The Marauders are not quite the Marauders yet but they're getting there and Malorie is learning things all the time. **Please, please, please let me know what you think!**_

_ALSO quick question for reference for chapters in the future. Rowling never mentioned whether or not Sirius was on the Quidditch team but I know some people put him in as a beater. Now, this isn't vital to my story so I thought I'd see what you guys thought. So, Sirius on the Quidditch team or not?_


	5. Rabbit

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Rabbit_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _2406_

**To: _SummerElainee -_** _I never even thought about what Sirius' family might think about him playing Quidditch, nice idea! And thanks for the review (:_  
><strong>To: <span><em>Guest -<em>** _Thanks for the help and the lovely review. I think I probs will make him a beater. Thanks! (:_  
><strong>To: <span><em>Applejax XD -<em>** _Thanks for the lovely review (:_  
><strong>To: <span><em>Ithil Caladhiel -<em>** _I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review (: x_

**To: _TheBigOne -_** _I respect your opinion but just so you're aware, this isn't a 'victim sue' fic as you called it. Just cause Mal has tough stuff going on in the first few chapters doesn't mean a thing. There's this amazing thing called a 'story' and a 'character arc' when characters do things, change and develop. Malorie is ELEVEN YEARS OLD. She isn't going to be some tough nut who can just stand up for herself. Not everyone is like that. She's going to get stronger as she gets older. Yay, character development. So, please, if you're going to try and criticize my story, say something useful. I mean, if you had told me that you didn't like my writing style, fair enough but just saying something is a 'victim sue' when there are only four chapters is a bit bloody ridiculous._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p>There were only twelve Gryffindor students that stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas. Sirius and Malorie were the only first years, the rest older and deciding to stay and study for their upcoming Newt's and Owl's. Malorie had planned to spend some time in the library to track down the ever elusive answer as to why she could transform, but since she didn't know what exactly she was looking for she didn't know where to look. And there was also the fact that the librarian scared the living daylights out of her.<p>

She had taken to spending her time between the Gryffindor common room and the bathroom. Times when she dwelled on the difference between her and her classmates, she would be in Myrtle's bathroom, hiding her tears. And days where she was indifferent to it all, she spent by the fire where Sirius usually situated himself too. He'd been reading alot more since the others had gone home and the books were always thick and bound in leather. Not exactly holiday reading but she didn't question him. Just the same as he never questioned her on the few nights he saw her sneak into the common room with tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

When everyone returned to school after the holidays, Sirius and the boys seemed preoccupied with whatever Sirius had been reading about over Christmas. Save for Remus. Whenever he was around, she noticed that the book stayed hidden. She didn't like to think they'd be planning a prank on their own friend but decided to keep an eye on them.

Remus was paler when he came back to school. And he had new scars running along his neck. Malorie wanted to ask what they were from but felt it'd be too rude. Instead she made idle conversation and looked for any signs of something bad that had happened but found none. The only thing she did notice was that Remus was a very good secret keeper.

Lily was a little sad when she came back to school. She told Malorie and Alice how her sister, Petunia, was being horrible to her all Christmas. She didn't like that Lily was a witch and instead dubbed her a freak. Once Alice had headed to the common room, Malorie slipped an arm around her friends shoulders.

"Don't worry about her, Lily. She'll come around." She rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "And people have been calling me a freak since I can remember. It's just a word. It can't hurt you if you don't let it." Just a word. She wished she knew how to take her own advice. She still spent her time in Myrtle's bathroom hiding from everyone.

* * *

><p>It was a few days into the new term, when everyone had settled back into routine that during breakfast, something most odd happened. At first, it seemed just a few feathers had fallen from the owl's during post. But then a thick, flurry of them swooped from the ceiling, heading straight for the Slytherin table. People were standing on the benches to watch what was about to happen when Peeves appeared at the end of the table, a large vat hovering beside him. With his maniacal giggle he tipped the vat, sending it's contents, something thick, gloopy and golden brown in colour, all over the heads of the first year Slytherin girls. The feathers pelted them, sticking in the goo as they shrieked and tried to run from the mess.<p>

McGonagall soon cleared the crowd that had gathered around them and from Malorie's spot she could see that each girl resembled something akin to a giant chicken. She almost chocked on her pumpkin juice, Imelda slapping her back until she could laugh more clearly. The Slytherin's were escorted from the hall with McGonagall, leaving everyone laughing in their wake. Before Malorie could fully recover, James and Sirius were either side of her again, grinning.

"Wh-" Her eyes widened as she looked between them, thankful Lily wasn't sat near her. "You two? How on earth-"  
>"Peeves was more than willing to help with a prank." James grinned.<br>"And since you didn't get revenge on him we figured you might want revenge on them."  
>"But-"<br>"Don't worry. We'll make sure you don't get into trouble for it." James rolled his eyes. "A thank you would be nice."  
>"Uh... Yeah, thanks." She nodded and turned to Sirius. "You didn't have to do that."<br>"Actually I did."

* * *

><p>It was another couple of weeks before Sirius started to pay any interest in her again. He'd become preoccupied as of late when he'd begun to realize what may be the cause of Remus' absences. James had lent him his invisibility cloak over Christmas so he could sneak into the restricted section of the library to do some research. When he'd finally found a decent book about werewolves he spent all of his free time reading it. He showed James and Peter when they came back to school and they too agreed with his theory. They only hoped that when they talked to Remus about it he didn't run away... Or eat them.<p>

Luckily, they managed to let Remus know that they knew without actually saying anything. It was Sirius' fault actually, he forgot to hide the book. He'd come back from the bathroom early in the morning to find Remus sitting upright on the edge of his bed, pale as ever and eyes rimmed red. James, Peter and Frank were all snoring loudly.

"Alright, mate?" Sirius asked with a frown, flopping back onto his bed in an ungraceful manor.  
>"I... Not really." Remus kicked at the heavy book that was poking out from beneath Sirius bed.<br>"Shit." Sirius met his tired eyes and gulped. He had hoped he'd have his friends to help with this conversation. "It's true then?" Remus gave a barely noticeable nod. "That's why you aren't in class sometimes." Another nod.  
>"I suppose you're going to get me kicked out then." Remus moved his gaze to where James had now sat up in bed.<br>"Why would we do that?" They all jumped at Peter's voice. They'd barely noticed he'd stopped snoring.  
>"I'm... I'm a monster." Remus looked to his feet as James snorted.<br>"Remus, you fold your underwear, forgive me if I'm not trembling at the sight of you." Sirius barked a laugh at his friends response and even Remus gave a small smile.  
>"So, you're not scared of me then?"<br>"No." Sirius answered and Peter shook his head with a yawn.  
>"Oh."<br>"Oh?"  
>"That's a first."<br>"Well, now you know we know. So you don't need to hide it. And mate," James pulled his quilt back over his shoulders. "If you ever need help, you know you can ask us."

* * *

><p>With this weight off his mind, Sirius resumed his usual antics with the boys. Until once again, he noticed Malorie's eyes. Surely she couldn't have tried to speak to the Slytherin's again, not after he warned her not to bother. She didn't seem the type to make the same mistake twice. With a whole new weight on his brain, he decided to ask Potter for a favor.<p>

"Tell me again why it's so important you borrow my cloak, but not important enough to tell us why." James asked over dinner.  
>"Because you're a nosey git that's why." Sirius pouted. He had hoped James would say yes, no questions asked.<br>"You better tell him, he'll never give it up otherwise." Remus said, always the one with the logic.  
>"Fine." The shaggy haired boy huffed. "You know Malorie?"<br>"Obviously. She is in our house you know."  
>"Shut up." Sirius punched James in the leg. "Well, a few weeks before Christmas she came back into the common room after hours."<br>"She's been sneaking around."  
>"Can I finish?"<br>"Sorry."  
>"She'd been crying... She wouldn't tell me why at first but then when you all left for Christmas she told me she'd tried to make conversations with the Slytherin girls and they'd called her a..."<br>"A what?" Peter pushed.  
>"A mud blood."<br>"That's why she went all quiet." Remus looked thoughtful. "Lily and Alice noticed too."  
>"She didn't even know what it meant." Sirius continued. "But she's still coming back after hours crying so I think there's something more to it."<br>"She's always crying." Peter commented. When everyone stared at him he continued. "Not just after hours. I saw her coming out of the first floor girls toilet's wiping her face at lunch the other day."  
>"I want the cloak so I can follow her and find out what's going on."<br>James hummed in thought. "Ok. But I'm coming too."  
>"Fine."<br>"And me." Remus added. "She is my friend."  
>"I'm coming." Peter chimed in and Sirius groaned.<br>"How are we all going to fit under the cloak?"  
>"We'll have to walk slowly that's all."<br>"James. You're an idiot."

* * *

><p>Over the last few weeks, Malorie had come to find that Myrtle wasn't half as bad as everyone made her out to be. Sure she wailed and she moaned but she was dead, what did they expect? And when Malorie was at her most upset, Myrtle made quite the listener. So it had become routine that Malorie would visit and they'd both talk about their woes and their troubles. Of course almost everything was a woe and a trouble to Myrtle but Malorie did her best to listen.<p>

"Myrtle, you're a Ravenclaw so you're pretty smart, right?" Malorie said in a quiet voice. The ghost, hovering above the cubicles, nodded with a smug smile. "Do you have any idea what I am?"  
>"No. I died before we learned about human transfiguration."<br>"Damn." Malorie sighed. "I'd thought that when I got to Hogwarts I'd be with people like me but there isn't a single person here that is. It's exactly the same as it was at my muggle school only with wands. I'm still a freak and I still don't understand what's happening to me."  
>"If you decide to just run away from your problems, you're welcome to share my bathroom."<p>

Malorie let out a humorless laugh as she stood from the cold tiled floor, smoothing out her pajama bottoms.

"I should get back. Filch usually makes his rounds on this corridor soon." She moved to the door, waving back at the ghost before she left.

As she pulled the door open, there was a grunting sound followed by a thud and then four pairs of feet appeared on the floor before her. She was about to scream when she recognized a voice telling someone to shush. She stepped forward, pushing the unseen fabric away, revealing Remus, James, Peter and Sirius sprawled across each other on the floor. Remus and Sirius opened their mouths uselessly, Peter looked anywhere but at her and James gave a shrug and a lopsided smirk. She couldn't form a coherent sentence, trying to choose between shouting at them for spying on her or asking what on earth that was that had made them invisible, and so instead she turned on her heal and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>The following day Malorie rose earlier than she ever had, dressing quickly and rushing through her breakfast. She was already outside of the DADA classroom before it even hit eight o clock. Professor Grimsby was inside and allowed her to sit and read whilst she waited the hour before class started.<p>

The boys tried to get her attention all lesson, throwing balled up notes onto her desk. Each one was tossed into the corner of the room by her as she stared straight ahead, unblinking. She could feel Lily cautiously watching her from the corner of her eye and then turning to see what the boys were up to. But she clearly approved of Malorie finally ignoring the boys and said nothing.

During lunch she again rushed through her food and then spent the rest of the time in the bathroom. She was trying hard not to cry, biting the inside of her cheek and holding her breath. She didn't know how much of her and Myrtle's conversation the boys had heard and she couldn't stand the thought of them knowing her secret.

It was as she was staring at her own reflection, muttering to herself that the door flew open. Startled, Malorie found herself transforming again and in the reflection of the floor length mirrors she saw a small brown rabbit staring back.

"Oh." Turning to the voice she found Lily staring fondly down at her. "Hello. How did you get in here." The red head knelt beside her, reaching out her hand to stoke the fur between her long ears. "Don't suppose you've seen a girl called Malorie have you?" She glanced around the bathroom. "Come on." Lily lifted her easily into her arms and Malorie found that the feeling was quite unpleasant. "Let's get you down to Hagrid, I'm sure he'll be missing a rabbit." Malorie squirmed in Lily's arms but the red head merely laughed and tried to calm her. As a last resort she moved her head towards Lily's hand, biting the side of her thumb. Sucking air in through her teeth, Lily dropped the animal to the floor where it hopped in circles. "What on earth is bothering you?" Lily knelt down again, not easily deterred.

Malorie groaned, trying to make some sort of noise but nothing came. Suddenly her vision went black and she couldn't see. All she could hear was Lily's laughter. When her vision cleared, Lily was still laughing and so she turned to the mirror, finding that her hair had grown back and that's what had fallen over her eyes. No wonder Lily was in hysterics, seeing a rabbit with a head of messy brown hair.

"Is this some transfiguration spell gone wrong? Perhaps I should get Professor McGonagall."

Malorie hopped in circles again and Lily stalled. Malorie concentrated on turning back, knowing there was no other choice but to tell Lily everything. Her legs came first and Lily doubled over again as the rest of Malorie finally followed.

"What on earth happened to you." Lily asked when she finally managed to calm herself.

Malorie took a deep breath and confessed. Lily listened with wide eyes to every word. And promised her own life that she wouldn't tell another soul. Again, Malorie counted her lucky stars that she had made such good friends so fast.

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _Just a short sort one for now. Secret's will be revealed next chapter. x_  
><em>The conversation between the Marauders when Remus realizes they know, the bit where James says he folds his underwear was from a gif set on tumblr, but I cannot for the life of me find the link. If I do find it I'll link it at the end of another chapter.<em>


	6. Transformation

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Transformation_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie, Polly, Cecilia and Emyrs._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _3067_

**To: Guest -** _Thanks for the lovely review! xx_  
><strong>To: <span>Guest<span> -** _Thanks! xx_  
><strong>To: <span>Applejax XD<span> -** _Thank You! xx_

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p>Remus managed to find himself stood beside Malorie during their next flying lesson and took the time to tell her why the boys had followed her. When she didn't say a word but rose silently into the air, holding her broom between her hands, he followed her up.<p>

"Malorie... Forgive me for asking but, why do you think of yourself as a freak?" The young girl sighed and for a moment Remus saw the weight of the world settled onto her shoulders, a lifetime of weariness in her eyes that should not belong to an eleven year old.  
>"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. "Not yet."<br>"I understand."

And he did. He hadn't planned on telling anyone his own secret. It just so happened the three boys he'd made friends with didn't always know when to leave well alone. He was damn lucky they were so understanding but still, he would've rathered he had confessed on his own terms, when he was ready. He could allow Malorie to do that much.

* * *

><p>A week or so later, during lunch, Malorie was scribbling away at her potions essay, occasionally listening in to the boys chatter, sat just a little way from her. They were discussing a new prank which would require sneaking out at night and also getting back some of their confiscated products from Filch's office. She heard them mention a cloak being useful for sneaking out but not for Filch's office, since Mrs Norris could sense just about anyone. She made a mental note to look up cloaks that can make you invisible as she continued. Although when James started speaking again, she found herself unable to concentrate on her essay at all.<p>

"It'd be so much easier if I could just turn into one of the Professors for a few hours."  
>"I'm not making Polyjuice potion." Remus commented, dryly.<br>"Besides it takes weeks to make." Peter added.  
>"If only we knew a metamorphagus." Sirius sighed. "My cousin, Nymphadora's one. But she won't be at Hogwarts for a long while yet." He smirked when he noticed Remus' confused stare. "Someone who can transform at will."<p>

Malorie couldn't hold her tongue any longer, forgetting that she had been ignoring the boys since they spied on her, she slid down the bench until she was practically in Peter's lap.

"Your cousin's a what?"  
>"Nosey." Sirius chuckled. "A metamorphagus."<br>"And they can transform whenever they want?" She couldn't keep the excitement from building in her chest.  
>"Mmmhmm." He nodded. "Into anything. They're born with it."<br>"Amazing." She murmured. "And, this is normal then?"  
>"Well... It's not common if that's what you mean."<br>"But it's not some sort of thing anyone would hide though? I mean you don't seem to bothered that your cousin is one."  
>"Of course not! Why would you want to hide something like- Where are you going?"<p>

Malorie stood from the table so fast she knocked Peter's pumpkin juice over. She grinned down at the four bewildered boys who had received nothing but nods of acknowledgement from Malorie for a fortnight.

"Thank you."

She took off from the hall, leaving behind her potions essay, which Remus slipped into his bag to give to her later. As she ran though the halls she spotted Lily and grabbed her hand, forcing her into a run beside her. She didn't stop until they were outside McGonnagall's office.

"What... On earth... Was that about?" Lily panted, slumping against the wall.  
>"I think I might... Know what I am." Malorie was leaning her hands just above her knees as she recaptured her breath.<p>

Once she'd fully recovered she knocked on McGonnagall's door and grinned when the Professor answered.

"Professor, I need your help with something."  
>"Come in." McGonnagall stepped aside, letting the two girls in. "Need I ask why you were running?"<br>"It's really important." Malorie bit her lip, glancing at Lily who still looked confused, which was a rare expression on the red head, before deciding to just come out with it. "I think I might be a metamorphagus."  
>"A meta-what?" Lily frowned as McGonnagall's eyebrows shot up.<br>"You think?" She pursed her lips for a second. "I suppose growing up with muggles you wouldn't know."  
>"I can turn into things. I've never done it on purpose and it's usually just small things like mice and rabbits. I always thought there was something wrong with me since no muggles can do it and no matter who I asked, no one here could do it either. But then I heard a conversation just now about metamorphagus being born like that and being able to transform at will." Again, Malorie stopped to catch her breath. "I think I might be one."<p>

Professor McGonagall excused Lily to her next lesson, giving her a note to inform Professor Flitwick that Malorie would be late to lesson and to also ask another Professor to cover the start of her own lesson. Malorie had managed to calm herself completely in the time it took McGonagall to write the notes and send Lily on her way. Once Lily had gone, the Professor had Malorie tell her about every time she'd transformed that she could remember. It took alot of thinking about but when she finished her recollection, McGonagall confirmed her suspicions.

"Your skill should be alot further along at your age but given who you grew up with, it's understandable that you tried to hide it. I want you to come to me on Monday and Friday evenings at five o clock starting this Friday and I will help you as much as I can. Being an Animagus I don't have the exact same abilities but I should be able to help you grasp the concept to help yourself."  
>"Thank you so much Professor, this is brilliant!"<p>

McGonagall allowed a small smile before sending Malorie off to Charms.

* * *

><p>The boys had been bugging Malorie since she'd ran from the great hall that lunch, but she refused to tell them anything other than she didn't think she was a freak anymore. This satiated Remus' eagerness to find out what was going on, but Peter, James and Sirius weren't so easily dissuaded. Remus actually had to hide James' cloak on Friday evening to stop them following her but he couldn't stop them from waiting up.<p>

During Malorie's lesson with McGonagall, the professor had took out a few books regarding human transformation for her to read. She gave her a piece of parchment with useful chapter pages written on them and Malorie was eager to begin reading.

To begin with, she showed McGonagall the forms she could already take: A mouse, rabbit, budgie and a kitten. She then attempted to try and change her hair colour from brown to blonde. She'd only managed to make one half of her hair blonde for about 30 seconds before it changed back and she already had a killer headache. This was going to be alot harder than she had hoped. McGonagall blamed the fact that Malorie had been trying not to transform at all for eleven years and promised that as soon as her body got used to changing, it would come easier.

When she finally stumbled into the common room, laden with books, it was past midnight. She would've been quicker had Filch not stopped her and spent ten minutes double checking the note that McGonagall had given her wasn't forged.

She was actually thankful to find the boys waiting up for her when James hopped up to help her with her books. She smiled in thanks and dropped onto the sofa in between Remus and Peter. She took a moment to catch her breath before meeting the stare of Sirius.

"This is the first time in ages you've come back with a smile on your face." Sirius noted.  
>"I gather you want to know what's going on?" She smirked as they all nodded eagerly. "Sirius, when I told you I went to speak to those Slytherin girls I wasn't just making conversation. I was asking if any of them had ever been able to transform."<br>"Transform? Like McGonagall you mean?" Peter asked.  
>"Sort of." She shrugged. "I thought I was the only one until I heard you talking about your cousin the other day. I ran off to speak to McGonagall. I'm a metamorphagus too, that's what those books are for. I should be more skilled but I've been trying not to transform all my life so my body isn't used to it apparently."<br>"That brilliant!" Grinned James.  
>"I know." Malorie chuckled at his outburst. "I have lessons with McGonagall on Monday's and Fridays. Tonight was the first."<br>"Can you show us something?" Peter asked, enthralled.  
>"Well, I can't really do much. Just little animals and things."<br>"That's still amazing."

Remus encouraged and so with a nod, Malorie stood from her position on the sofa, concentrated hard and turned herself into a kitten. She made a small noise when the boys made their enthusiasm known. When Lily came marching down the stairs from the girls dormitories to see what all the noise was about she stared at the little creature for a moment before sighing.

"Malorie I hope you aren't planning on helping these four with one of their ridiculous pranks."  
>"You know?" James asked, incredulous as Malorie turned back into herself.<br>"She's my best friend of course she knows." Malorie said as though it were obvious. "And of course I'm not going to help them Lils."

Malorie guided the tired red head back to bed, turning and winking at the boys who chuckled at the girls' retreating forms.

* * *

><p>James told Malorie about his invisibility cloak which she was fascinated by. She used her skills to aid the boys in their pranks and the boys, who had dubbed themselves The Marauders, told her she was an honorary Marauder. Malorie had never ever been part of a group before and so her heart was fit to burst with this news.<p>

Lily, for the most part, was unaware of Malorie's new habit of sneaking out with the boys late at night but the red head was just happy that her best friend was happy. Although when she began trying to convince her that 'Potter wasn't as bad as she thought' she realized what was happening. She tried to stop her but Malorie assured her that she wouldn't get into any trouble. She and Remus were the voices of reason when James and Sirius went to far over the line.

She learned alot about her friends over the rest of the year. She and Remus were both avid readers, often recommending and borrowing books from each other. James, a pureblood, found alot of muggle things fascinating as she did wizarding things, so they shared stories. She and Peter weren't always the most confident of people and so they helped each other speak up a bit more. And she learned that Sirius was just as big a music fan as she was. Although he was into wizard rock which she had never heard of and he had taken to lecturing her on it for the rest of the year. She promised she'd be telling him about muggle music throughout second year. She promised to bring in some vinyls for him to listen to if he got her a 'Dementor's Kiss' tee shirt. (A band that he had introduced her to and she had fallen in love with.)

In turn the boys learned that whilst she was quite graceful on a broom, she was the complete opposite on foot. Often tripping over thin air, walking into desks, stubbing toes, bumping heads... All things that made the boys chuckle at her expense. They knew she had a major sweet tooth and that she had something of an obsession with hazelnut hot chocolate. Rather than finding her crying they now found her hunched over books and notepads, fast asleep in the common room.

Over the remainder of their first year together, they formed a close friendship which was only put to a test, three days before they left Hogwarts for the summer. It wasn't a secret that occasionally Remus was out of lessons for a few days, often becoming pale and weak before hand. The boys assured her it was nothing to worry about and, trusting them, she didn't question it. She only concentrated on making sure Remus was ok when he did return.

However, on this one occasion, due to her own clumsiness, Malorie had ended up breaking her wrist when she fell down some steps. Well... She might've fallen, but it also might've been Polly, Cecilia and Emyrs, three Slytherin's stood on the steps at the time. But she wasn't about to place blame without being certain.

Whilst she was waiting for Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing to assess the damage, she'd glimpsed Remus' pale form through the gaps in the curtains closed around the bed opposite when he'd made a noise. Making sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking she slipped inside, gasping at the large wounds that were scattered across his body. He groaned again, eyebrows furrowing before his eyes fluttered open.

Before she could say anything, Madam Pomfrey had returned, ushering her away from his bed. She fixed her arm into a cast and sling and sent her away. She ran as fast as she could manage to find the boys, panting for a good minute when she reached them.

"What on earth happened to your arm?" Peter laughed.  
>"Tripped on the steps." She took a big gulp of air as the three remaining Marauders watched her. "Remus is in the hospital wing. He's all pale and covered in cuts... He looks terrible." The boys shifted and finally she realized something was up. "What? Is this why he dissapears sometimes?"<br>"Mal-"  
>"Tell me what's going on." She demanded, wincing when she attempted to make a fist. "Remus is my friend, I just want to make sure he's ok."<br>"It's not really our place to tell you." James scratched the back of his neck nervously. "He'll be fine though-"  
>"Tell me or I'll hex you." She reached threateningly for her wand and Sirius held his hands up in defeat.<br>"Alright, just calm down." He glanced around their surroundings but they were the only ones by the lake. "She's going to find out eventually... Remus... Well, he's a werewolf."  
>"What?" Malorie balked. "Their real?"<br>"That's what you took from that bit of information is it?" Peter frowned.  
>"Right." She gulped. "Sorry... But Remus will be alright won't he?"<br>"Of course." Sirius reassured her. "It doesn't bother you does it? It's just... Werewolves aren't exactly welcomed in this world."

The boys went on to explain the prejudices of the wizarding world that she hadn't even realized existed, apart from being muggle born. Malorie was horrified. She'd grown up seeing all sorts of prejudisms in the muggle world and so that evening, she transformed into a fox, her newest and most favorite form and headed to the hospital wing. She knew a fox wasn't the most inconspicuous animal she could be but it was better than just marching down there as herself.

When she arrived the door was open and when she slipped through she saw Madam Pomfrey watching Remus drink something, most likely a healing potion. Malorie darted beneath a bed, waiting until Madam Pomfrey had left to turn back into herself and sit beside Remus' bed. He didn't bat an eyelid when she seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"The boys told me everything." She confessed. "But please don't be mad at them. I might've have threatened to hex them if they didn't."  
>"I wouldn't have expected anything else." Remus muttered dryly.<br>"I don't care you know. You should've told me sooner." Remus frowned and so she continued. "I've seen people in the muggle world get treated different for things they can't help all the time. I've seen what that does to people and I'm not about to let that happen to you."  
>"Thanks, Mal."<br>"Please don't call me Mal." She grimaced.  
>"Sirius calls you Mal."<br>"That's because Sirius is a stubborn git who refuses to do anything to please me. I've asked him to stop more than once but he just calls me it even more. I gave up two months ago."

* * *

><p>On the train home, Malorie burst into the boys compartment with a grin on her face, slamming the door shut behind her. She made to sit down only to find she'd trapped her jumped in the door. Once she'd pulled the garment free she sat down.<p>

"I'm a genius."  
>"A genius that just got her jumper stuck in a door." Sirius commented.<br>"Shut up. I'm an actual genius."  
>"And you say I'm egotistical." James snorted.<br>"But I'm not wrong when I say this." She retorted. "Remus... When you change, you reflect any anger you have back on yourself, that's why you get hurt, right?" Remus nodded. "And you only answer to the call of your own kind, right." Another nod. "I can practice how to transform into a werewolf over summer so when it's time for you to change I can help."  
>"No. It's too dangerous."<br>"Help, how?" Asked Peter.  
>"Well, if I keep calling him and running away, he'll spend each full moon chasing me around rather than hurting himself."<br>"No." Remus repeated, firmer this time. "I won't let any of you get hurt because of me. Because of what I am."  
>"And I won't let you hurt yourself because of what you are." Malorie shot back. "I'm doing it whether you like it or not." She stood up to leave their compartment and return to Lily and Alice. "Oh, and if I don't get at least one letter from each of you over summer, there will be hell to pay come September."<p>

Once she'd left Sirius barked out a laugh as he turned to his friends.  
>"One of a kind, that one."<br>"I think we made the right decision making her an honorary Marauder." Peter smiled.  
>"Took the words right out of my mouth, Pettigrew." James agreed. "Don't you agree, Remus?"<br>"Obviously." The pale boy grumbled, but they all saw the smile settled onto his lips.  
>"Wait." Sirius' eyes widened. "If Mal's gonna learn how to turn into a wolf, we can too."<br>"We aren't metamorphagus', mate."  
>"No." Sirius grinned. "Animagus."<p> 


	7. Letters

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Letters_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie, Scott, Karen and Miss Fox._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _2083_

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p>Remus was the first to write. He wrote before even Lily which was a shock to both girls. He'd written Malorie a letter, explaining his gratitude with how she hadn't changed how she treated him since she found out about his affliction, as he called it. He was so grateful that she was so willing to help and he spoke of how he'd never be able to thank her enough for that. He also mentioned that Sirius had come up with a plan to help too but he couldn't tell her more because Sirius had insisted on telling her this genius himself. Remus also sent along two chocolate frogs since he knew she wouldn't be getting anything like that until school started again.<p>

Getting used to being back at home with the Carrol's had taken her a while. She very almost forgot she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts until she was seventeen and nearly tried to levitate Karen's dinner just to scare her. She remembered just in time of course and wouldn't be getting expelled anytime soon. Although, if she got caught parading around as a werewolf next year she might.

She had been practicing her transforming everyday, which wasn't a problem since Scott and Karen never bothered her anymore for fear of what she may do and she didn't have any muggle friends to hang out with. She still practiced her lessons from McGonnogall but she spent her nights trying to become a werewolf. Of course, with her only references being pictures in her DADA books, it was quite the task. She managed to transform a leg and wrote to Remus to tell him whilst her shin was still hairy.

Lily was the second to write, telling her about how her parents were proud of her but her sister, Petunia wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore. Malorie tried to reassure her that it'd all work out well in the end, Petunia would come around and want to listen to her stories of magic. But she wasn't so sure. She tried to imagine how Petunia must feel being a muggle when her sister can do all of these amazing things.

Her third letter was from James, asking about her summer so far and wondering what muggles did in the summer. She presumed it was much the same as his summer only, her parents weren't magic. She knew this wouldn't satisfy his curious mind and so instead she told him of summer fairs and carnivals, airplanes and even the little she'd heard on TV about what an American would call Spring Break.

Peter sent a short note with a box of sugared butterfly wings. He asked how her time at home was and how she was coming along with her transformations. She told him that, by the time he wrote, she could almost turn entirely into a wolf, she was just having problems with the length of fur. She was starting to look like big foot rather than a werewolf.

Sirius' letter came last, explaining all about his ingenious plan for him, James and Peter to become Animagus. He did however make her promise not to tell anyone, even Lily, since you were supposed to register being an animagus with the Ministry Of Magic. She'd never heard of the Ministry and added that into her letter to James, knowing he'd be more than willing to amuse her with tales from the wizarding world. She let Sirius know she had no intention of telling anyone, least of all Lily. It's not that she didn't trust her friend but she knew the red head would go spare if she knew, especially if she knew the danger it all involved too.

Along with Sirius' letter was a package with a note that warned her not to open it until her birthday. Taking no heed of the red inked message, _it was only two days until her birthday anyway_, she tried to tear at the paper only for powder to explode in her face. She coughed and sputtered, finding the paper she'd torn still intact. It wasn't until Scott and Karen asked her what on earth she'd been up to that she realized the powder must have done something. And upon looking in the mirror, she found she had one green eyebrow and one red. She wanted to write and ask Sirius how long it took to wear off but knew he'd ever let her live it down if he knew. Instead she asked Lily, who had no idea and Remus who promised not to tell Sirius but he also couldn't say without knowing what enchantment was on the wrapping.

Her eyebrows hadn't changed back even when she could open the package on her birthday. Inside was a packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and a bar of wizochoc. Beneath these was a black wad of fabric, folded rather untidily. Malorie let out an involuntary squeal when she unfolded it. It was a tee shirt, emblazoned with a hooded figure and the words, 'Dementor's Kiss' in shimmering grey letters. As she stared, however, she noticed the breath coming from the figure, like she could remember making herself on the coldest winter days. She made a mental note not to wear it in front of muggles before she sat to write her thank you note.

She also received some peppermint toads and sugar quills from James, a box full of sachets of hazelnut hot chocolate from Peter, some pepper imps and two bars of honeydukes finest from Remus and a large leather bound journal from Lily. Lily made an apology for not sending sweets since she knew how much of a sweet tooth Malorie had but she figured since she lived in a muggle town, anything she could get, Malorie could get herself. She didn't mind, given the amount she received from the boys. She was so overwhelmed to even get letters from friends, let alone actually receive gifts. Even Alice and Frank sent birthday cards.

She and James, who had both absolutely loved the flying lessons, had decided to try out for the quidditch team this year. She knew James would make it without a problem, but she had doubts in herself. She'd only been flying for a little while and there were so many others who were better than her. Like Holly, who she was certain would be trying out this year too.

James wasn't about to let her back out of try outs though, he'd made her promise through their letters that she'd try out. Even Sirius was trying out this year, hoping for beater. James wanted to be a chaser and Malorie... Well, she didn't really mind. She just wanted to be on the team.

Miss Fox came to visit during went into town together, Miss Fox buying her a few things for her birthday since she hadn't been sure what to get her. After she took Malorie for tea and asked her all about Hogwarts. She told her about being an animagus and even showed her a few things when the returned home for the evening. Miss Fox was so proud of her and promised to take her to the platform again when school rolled around.

Malorie was so excited for school to start up again, something she hadn't seen coming, she was packed and ready two weeks before hand. She made sure to pack a handful of records Miss Fox had bought her on their trip into town to show Sirius, since he had mentioned looking forward to hearing some muggle rock. She packed Alice Cooper's new 'School's Out' album, Rolling Stones 'Get Yer Ya-Ya's Out' along with their new album, 'Exile On Main Street', Led Zeppelin's 'Led Zeppelin III' and 'Led Zeppelin IV'. She couldn't wait to see his face when he heard Stairway To Heaven.  
>-<p>

When the first of September rolled around, Malorie's right eyebrow was still a pale green. Luckily for her, her hair had grown and she could cover most of her eyebrow with it. She wore the tee shirt Sirius got her for her birthday, pulling a cardigan over the top to hide the dementors breath from muggles, a pair of bell bottomed jeans and her favorite trainers. She felt the happiest she had all summer and waited for Miss Fox outside the house. She didn't even say goodbye to Scott and Karen.

They arrived at the platform early and stood talking for a little while. Eventually though, Malorie spotted a familiar heard of shaggy dark hair and pointed across at it.

"That's Sirius, the one that sent me this top." Before Malorie could go to say hello however, Miss Fox stopped her.  
>"Sirius Black?" She frowned and Malorie nodded. "Best not to go over right now, dear."<br>"Why not?"  
>"He's with his family."<p>

And all at once Malorie understood. Looking back she saw them. Beside Sirius was another boy, shorter than Sirius but almost identical from behind. A man stood in front of them, dark haired and eyed just like the boys, surveying everyone else on the platform. The woman stood at his side had blonde hair, a stark contrast to the three males, but her eyes were just as dark. She too was watching passers by, eventually her gaze landed on Miss Fox. Malorie watched as her ex music teacher stared straight back at the woman, eyes narrowing slightly as the woman smirked a little and turned back to her husband.

"Walburga and Orion Black." Miss Fox spoke to Malorie but her eyes didn't leave the couple. "My brother went to school with them. Nasty pieces of work, the pair of them... What's Sirius like?"  
>"The outcast." Miss Fox frowned and finally turned to look at her. "He's a Gryffindor that's friends with a muggle born and a half blood."<br>"I bet they weren't very pleased about that."  
>"I don't know who the other boy is though." Malorie pondered. "Perhaps Sirius has a brother. He never said."<br>"Regulus." James voice next to her ear, startled Malorie and she aimed a light punch to his arm before pulling him in for a hug. "Regulus is the favorite because he actually believes the rubbish his parents come out with."  
>"Oh."<p>

Malorie tore her eyes away from the Black family to introduce herself to the Potters. James eventually went off to find Remus who was no doubt already on the train with Peter. Malorie waited a little longer until Lily arrived and then the two girls headed aboard to find Alice. The three Gryffindor girls caught up on their summer and Malorie thanked them for her birthday gifts but after a while, Malorie stood to leave.

"Where are you off?" Alice asked, not looking up from The Daily Prophet.  
>"To see the boys." She smiled at Lily's eye roll and left the compartment.<p>

The boys were only a few compartments down and Malorie slid the door open, not bothering to knock. She greeted them all with a smile and plopped down between Remus and James.

"I see you liked your top then?" Sirius smiled, nodding at the garment in question.  
>"Love it. Thank you." She grinned. "I bought some records too. Not too many, but enough for now.I can always ask Miss Fox to send some over if we run out."<br>"Miss Fox?" Peter asked.  
>"My music teacher from my muggle school. She's a squib. Apparently her brother went to school with your parents Sirius." He made a small 'hmm'ing noise as his face darkened momentarily.<br>"If his sisters a squib I doubt he was friends with them." He smiled again, resuming his normal expression. "So, who are these amazing muggle bands you've brought along for me to listen to?"  
>"Alice Cooper, The Rolling Stones and Led Zeppelin."<br>"Alice Cooper?" He nodded in approval. "Female singers are always so..." He gestured for a moment.  
>"Alice Cooper's a man." The boys all erupted into laughter as Sirius' hands hung in the air, mimicking a squeezing motion.<br>"Hold on one second. He leaned forward, close to Malorie's face. Reaching forward he flicked her hair to the side before a face splitting grin appeared. "You tried to open your package early.  
>"Crap." She tried desperately to cover up her eyebrow but it was too late, they'd all seen it. "Just tell me how to change it back."<br>"What do I get in return?"  
>"How about I don't punch you in the face."<br>"That works."


	8. Regulus

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Regulus_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Imelda King and Holly Shining._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _2533_

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p>Malorie stayed with the boys a little while longer before returning to the girls to change into their robes. Soon enough, Lily's friend, Severus Snape arrived and joined them. He talked mainly to Lily, occasionally aiming a comment to Alice. Malorie, however, had pushed herself as close to the window as she could get and pretended to be lost in her thoughts. Lily being Lily, she tried to get Malorie to join the conversation but the brunette merely hummed or shrugged at their attempts.<p>

Severus had always given her a strange feeling last year and since her encounter with the Slytherin girls and Sirius warnings, she no longer found herself thinking that there could be anyone good in the emerald house. She knew there surely had to be one but she didn't think she'd be finding them anytime soon. Part of her wondered if anyone who was good in Slytherin might pretend that they weren't just to fit in.

For their second year, they were guided to a line of horseless carriages that would take them up to the castle, the previous years boats being for first years only. Malorie climbed into a coach with Lily, Alice and to her dismay Severus. However when she heard the Slytherin mumble something that sounded distinctly like '_freak_' when she sat beside him, she excused herself and went off to find another carriage. She just managed to spot Peter climbing into one and ran over, slipping on the mud only once, before he could shut the door.

"Room for me?" She grinned at the carriage of Marauders.  
>"Of course." Remus shuffled closer to James to make room on the bench as she climbed in and pulled the door to a close. "I thought you would've been riding with Lily and Alice." He commented.<br>"I was." Came the grumbled reply.  
>"You haven't fallen out already? We haven't even gotten inside yet." Sirius shook his head.<br>"No, of course not!" Malorie sighed. "Lily's friend Severus gives me the creeps."  
>"Not that prat with the greasy hair?" James snorted. "Lily's friends with him?"<br>"Apparently she knew him before school and they just stayed friends."  
>"She has horrible taste." James shook his head as the carriage began to move forward.<br>"Tell me about it. At least he'll be on the opposite side of the hall whilst we eat."  
>"Mm. Might loose our appetite's otherwise." Sirius laughed. "You can show me one of these album's when we get back to the common room. There's a record player in our room."<br>"I thought girls and boys weren't allowed in each others rooms."  
>"Well, we can't get in yours as one of the fifth years showed us last year." Remus said, smirking slightly as he remembered the boy coming sliding down the staircase. "But we saw a seventh year sneaking out of the boys dorms just after Christmas. So I think girls can get into our dorms perfectly fine."<br>"It's like they don't trust us boys or something." Sirius huffed.  
>"You're boys, no one trusts you." Malorie giggled. "Especially after all the pranks you pulled last year. At least I know you can't pull something on me in my sleep. In my dorm I am safe."<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone was seated in the hall, Malorie noticed Sirius kept glancing at the doors. She frowned until Lily arrived beside her, asking her where she'd disapeared to.<p>

"I remembered something I forgot to ask Sirius." She shrugged.  
>"What?" Lily's eyebrows were raised and Malorie knew she didn't believe her.<br>"Miss Fox's brother went to school with his parents."  
>"Ok." Lily nodded. "Are you sure you didn't leave because Severus was with us? Cause you wouldn't even look at him on the train." Malorie let out a breath.<br>"Lily, he's a Slytherin-"  
>"I would've thought you of all people wouldn't have been prejudiced about that."<br>"I'm not... Usually. But I haven't met a single Slytherin who knows the meaning of being civilized. And Severus well... He gives me the creeps to put it plainly."  
>"Well, he's my friend." Lily was positively scowling now.<br>"And that's fine, I'm your friend too. But please don't expect me to be all pally with him."  
>"Fine." Lily smiled at Frank as he sat between Alice and Holly on the opposite side of the table. "But don't be horrible to him either."<br>"Deal."

When the first years filed into the hall, she noticed Sirius was straining to see and suddenly it clicked in her head. Regulus! Of course, Sirius' brother that James had told her about was about to be sorted. She noticed Remus watching his friend with concern and she knew why straight away. Sirius would be hoping he'd be sorted into Gryffindor with him. Malorie might not have met Regulus but part of her knew, from James' brief description, that he wouldn't be coming anywhere near the red and gold table. She knew Sirius would pretend to be fine with it too, act like nothing was amiss because that was what Sirius did when it came to his family.

It wasn't long before McGonagall called out "Black, Regulus." He was almost identical to Sirius in every way besides his eyes and his height. Sirius was getting taller by the second but Regulus still held onto his first year height but she knew he'd shoot up by the end of the year. From what she could see Regulus' eyes were as dark as his hair whereas Sirius' eyes were a stormy grey colour.

She noticed Sirius hands curled into fists resting on the table top, Remus and James' eyes flicking from one brother to the other and the sorting hat, twitching a little on Regulus' head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She caught the quiet stream of curse words from Sirius as he moved his hands to rest on the bench as Regulus grinned and moved over to the emerald table. She saw Severus shake his hand and grimaced. She slipped a hand over his trembling fist and gave it a soft squeeze. Sirius didn't look at her but the trembling stopped and she she let her hand rest there until the feast appeared.

The boys spent alot of the feast trying to convince Sirius that it didn't mean anything but Malorie knew what he was thinking. It did matter. He was even more the black sheep now that his younger brother had followed in his family's footsteps. Sirius of course, as expected, pretending nothing had happened. He didn't even mention Regulus for the rest of the dinner. Until Lily went and put her foot in it.

"Hey, Sirius?" Malorie leant back so the people either side of her could talk easier. "Is that your brother sat with Sev?" Malorie aimed a kick at her shin as Sirius' face darkened.  
>"Yes." He nodded. "Although I presume he'd tell you different."<br>"What do you- Ow." Malorie kicked her again and Lily slid a little way up the bench, choosing to talk to Imelda instead.  
>"You don't have to kick your friends to avoid an awkward conversation you know." Sirius muttered into his goblet of pumpkin juice.<br>"I... I didn't know you could see that." Malorie's face heated up and Sirius snorted. "I just... I can't begin to imagine but I just... I don't know but if you want to talk then I'm here."  
>"I know." He smiled a little. "But don't expect me to pour my heart out to you."<br>"Don't worry I wasn't expecting anything of the sort." Malorie picked up a profiterole in between her fingers. "I presume you'd be more the type to shout and break things." She popped the roll into her mouth, catching the chocolate that had begun to drip down her fingers.

* * *

><p>When they got back into the common room everyone was pretty worn out from the day of traveling and full up on the feast so everyone headed off to bed almost immediately. The girls changed and got into bed only to find, as they had on their first day of Hogwarts, that they were no longer as tired as they were when they were trudging up the tower stairs.<p>

"Why did you have to kick me so hard? I have bruises on my shin already." Lily rolled up the leg of her pajamas to show Malorie the damage.  
>"Sorry Lils. But Sirius was obviously bothered about Regulus being put in Slytherin, I was trying to get you to shut up. It's not my fault if you didn't take the hint in the first place."<br>"You could have done something else."  
>"Like what? Mime?"<p>

Lily aimed a pillow at her head which Malorie easily dodged. She flopped down onto her stomach, then thinking better after all the food she'd just eaten, rolled onto her back, letting her hair fan out on the pillow behind her.

"James said you were thinking of trying out for quidditch this year, Mal." Holly commented.  
>"Malorie." She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "And yeah, maybe. I don't think I'll make the team though."<br>"Why not?"  
>"With you trying out I don't stand a chance."<br>"Depends what position you're going for." Sitting up, Malorie caught the blush on Holly's cheeks from her off hand compliment. "Which are you trying for?"  
>"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."<br>"Well, James is going for chaser and Sirius is going for beater same as me." Holly tapped her fingers on her chin for a brief second. "Stand up." With a groan Malorie climbed to feet and waited as Holly inspected her. She recalled the tape measure from Ollivanders and snorted a little. "You're pretty short-"  
>"I am not."<br>"You're smaller than all of us." Imelda commented as she combed her hair.  
>"Your thin, there's not much to you." Malorie didn't think Holly was intentionally insulting her so she bit her tongue and settled for a frown. "Don't worry that's a good thing. You should try out for seeker before you grow. Seekers need to be small and nimble to follow the snitch."<br>"Hm... I hadn't thought about that." Malorie smiled. "D'you know, I think I will."

Unwilling to wait until morning she hopped from her bed and ran into the common room and then up the stairs to the boys dorms. She knocked, stepping from one foot to the other until Frank answered.

"Uh... Hello." Frank looked at the floor beneath Malorie's feet. "How did you-"  
>"Girls can get up here Frank, it's us that can't get up there. Now let her in before the prefects see her." Came James' voice.<p>

Frank stepped back to let Malorie inside. Their room was almost identical to the girls, except much messier. And they'd only been here for an hour or so. Grinning she skipped across the room and climbed onto the bed in the centre of the wall since no one was sitting there. She took a handful of sweets from Peter and stretched her legs out as Sirius emerged from the bathroom.

"Oi! Get off my bed." He pointed at where Malorie was sat but didn't make any attempt to move her, instead sitting beside her and stretching out his, noticeably longer, legs. "Have you come bearing musical gifts?"  
>"Oh, crap. No I forgot."<br>"Then to what do we owe the pleasure?" James asked from his bed, just to the left of Sirius'.  
>"Holly and I were talking about quidditch try outs."<br>"Decided what position you're going for I take it?"  
>"Holly reckons cause I'm short and skinny I should go for seeker... Before I start growing."<br>"Stand up." James demanded and for the second time that night, Malorie found herself being inspected. "I reckon Holly's right."

They spoke for a little while longer until Malorie almost dropped off, slumped against Sirius' arm. She tiredly bid them goodnight and left for her own dorm, collapsing onto her bed and drifting straight into sleep, not even hearing the questions coming from the still wide awake Imelda.

* * *

><p>Malorie hadn't even realized that September first, the day they got the train to Hogwarts, had fallen on a Friday. That meant they had two free days before lessons even began. With this realization she practically skipped to breakfast, intending on asking Remus when the first full moon was and asking Sirius to hear more about his animagus plans, but she was pulled into a seat right at the top of the table by Imelda.<p>

Imelda's main ambition at Hogwarts was to befriend as many people as she could. And so far she was doing a pretty good job of it. She had at least two friends in each year in each house... Well, she had maybe three friends throughout the whole of Slytherin but she didn't seem to mind. Her hair was dark blonde, nearly brown and was constantly curly. Malorie loved Imelda's hair, wishing her tangled mess would look like it. The only downfall Imelda had, was jumping to conclusions, as Malorie was about to find out.

"Where did you go last night after Holly said you should go for seeker?"  
>"Uh... To tell James and Sirius. They're trying out for the team too."<br>"I knew it!" Imelda beamed, her green eyes shining. "You're dating Remus aren't you?"  
>"<em>What<em>?" Malorie's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "That's ridiculous, it's-"  
>"True." Imelda glanced pointedly down the table at where the boys were staring, having heard Malorie's outburst. She gave them a small wave.<br>"Imelda King, you're demented. Completely demented." Malorie stood up. "Remus is my friend and that's it."

Imelda stared at Malorie as though she knew all of the worlds secrets whilst the shorter girl moved off towards the boys. She pulled some bacon onto her plate as Peter smirked.

"Why is Imelda so ridiculous then?" He asked.  
>"She seems to think Remus and I are a thing." Remus choked on his toast. "My thoughts exactly. Although she doesn't seem to have changed her mind, so just be aware."<br>"How did she come to think that?" Remus asked, reaching for some pumpkin juice as James and Sirius tried to subdue their laughter.  
>"She assumed that's why I went to your guys' dorm last night." Malorie glanced at Imelda who was still looking her way. "Probably isn't helping that I came straight over to sit with you guys."<p>

Remus let her know that the next full moon wasn't supposed to be until the 23rd. They arranged to sneak out tonight, Remus borrowing James' cloak, so she could make sure her transformation was correct and so he could show her around the place he hides during these times. She was happy to know that Dumbledore was willing to accommodate Remus' needs rather than just to throw him out like she was now aware so many would.

She tried to get Sirius to talk about Regulus but he would only offer a scowl. She noticed Regulus had become quite pally with Severus and a few other Slytherin's she recognized. To take Sirius mind off it, James and Malorie took him out to the quidditch pitch for the rest of Saturday afternoon. It seemed it was a good use of his energies since he nearly took James' head off with a quaffle.

A/n - Guys, please leave a review. I haven't had any for the last two chapters. I don't even know if anyone's still reading this at all. If no one's reading or enjoying then there's no point uploading.


	9. Patches

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Patches_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong>_ I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Holly, Imelda, Martin, Scott Wood and Malorie._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _2010_

**To: **_chrissylu9_** -** _Thanks for letting me know! xx To CRAZYNERDGIRL - Haha, thanks!_  
><strong>To: <strong>_DiamondOfNight** -** Thanks for the review! And don't worry, the romance won't be coming until the later years. I completely agree second years would only be like, twelve. What twelve year old has a proper relationship?! I'm trying to make it as much like growing up as I can, with rumors, crushes etc. And thanks so much for the criticism, I always appreciate them they help me get better. (I hope!) So glad you're enjoying it! Thanks again. xx (:_  
><strong>To:<strong> _The Girl Who Hides In Shadows_ - _Firstly nice user name, I like it. And secondly, thank you! Glad to know you're enjoying this, and others (: xx_

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p>James and Sirius tried to get hold of the snitch so Malorie could practice but the quidditch balls were kept under lock and key in Madam Hooch's office. Instead they settled for throwing an apple as hard and fast as they could and have her catch it before it hit the ground. And she was getting pretty good at it too until she got distracted and got hit in the eye by a speeding red apple.<p>

James must've apologized a hundred timed before they'd even put their brooms away. Malorie insisted she was fine, other than feeling like her eyeball was about to sink back into the socket at any moment. James insisted on taking her to Madam Pomfrey and so the pair of them, along with Sirius found themselves trudging through the halls on the Saturday afternoon.

As James was so happy to point out, Malorie was much less coordinated on foot than she was on a broom. And so when she tripped on a loose shoe string and went crashing into one of the many statue's at Hogwarts, neither of her friends were surprised. What did surprise them though was that the wall behind the statue opened up to reveal a long narrow passage.

"What the-" James gawped.  
>"Where do you think <em>that<em> goes?" Sirius leant forward, peering into the darkness.  
>"<em>Eh<em>?" Malorie turned in her spot on the floor, jaw dropping when she saw the hole where the wall was supposed to be. "Wicked." She grinned climbing to her feet. "I say we take a look."  
>"I say you're a genius." James grinned and the two boys followed her inside.<p>

There were two exits out of the tunnel. The way they came in and through a portrait near the divination classroom.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Malorie huffed as she tenderly poked at the flesh around her eye. It was beginning to feel swollen.  
>"Not half." James agreed, wincing as her face came into daylight again. "We really should get that looked at. It's going purple."<br>"You're both idiots." Sirius commented, falling into step between the two. "If that one passage got us from one place to another in half the time it usually takes, I'd bet 10 galleons there were a ton more of them all over Hogwarts."  
>"If there were more passages why don't people use them?"<br>"Maybe no one knows about them."  
>"Mm." James thought for a moment. "Hospital wing before her eye falls out and then we'll find Remus... He'll have something to say about secret tunnels I'm sure."<p>

* * *

><p>"Why on earth are you wearing an eye patch?"<p>

Remus and Peter were by the lake, beneath a tree. Malorie was rather unhappily sporting an eye patch for the next three hours whilst the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her reduced the swelling and bruising around her eye. James had stopped apologizing and started laughing instead. Until she kicked him in the shin.

"I was practicing quidditch, using an apple as a snitch but then James tried to take my eye out with it." She flopped back onto the dewy grass with a sigh. "What do you know about secret passageways around school?"  
>"Well I've always presumed Filch had someway of getting about so quickly... Why?"<br>"That's actually a good point. I bet Filch knows all of them." Sirius grinned, dropping to the floor and loosing himself in thought. "I bet if we used James' cloak and followed him, we'd find out."  
>"We haven't even started lessons yet and you're already trying to get us detention." Peter snorted as he pulled grass out at the root.<br>"We found a tunnel earlier." Malorie explained for the lost looking Remus. "And you can't go follow old Filch tonight, Remus and I need the cloak."  
>"Oh I forgot, you two are a thing now. I expect you'll be sneaking out to snog on the astronomy tower like the fifth years." Sirius chuckled along with James, rolling away from Malorie when she aimed a punch at his arm.<br>"Actually I was going to make sure my transformation is correct. It's no good if I look like some sort of over grown sheep dog is it?" She scowled. "And Remus was going to show me where he goes during the full moon, so if he doesn't get a chance to find me, I can find him instead."  
>"We'll all go." James decided. "Although, you'll have to transform since the cloak doesn't really fit the four of us under properly."<br>"Or, just Remus and I could go as planned."  
>"And miss out on you turning into a werewolf? Not a chance." Peter finished the conversation for them as Lily and Alice came over.<br>"What happened to your eye?" Lily reached out to touch the patch but Malorie jerked her head back.  
>"Quidditch practice-"<br>"Oh don't!" Alice interrupted. "Holly has done nothing but jabber on about quidditch all morning. We came out here for a break."  
>"You came from one quidditch fan to three of them." James gestured to himself, Malorie and Sirius. "You're out of luck."<br>"Oh c'mon Alice. Let's go to the library." Lily sneered at James in annoyance as the messy haired boy merely grinned. "See you at dinner Mal."  
>"Malorie!" She called but the red head didn't hear.<p>

* * *

><p>James and Sirius took Remus and Peter to the tunnel to show them after lunch whilst Malorie headed back to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could check on her eye. As she was on her way down there however, she very almost landed flat on her face when she tripped on her shoelace again. This time she made the smart decision to stop and tie it. As she stood back up she found herself face to face with none other than Regulus Black who was staring curiously at her eye patch.<p>

"Uh.. Hi. Regulus, right?" She offered a smile, not sure what to expect of the first year.  
>"Yeah. How did you-"<br>"I'm friends with Sirius."  
>"Right." He nodded a little. "How is he?"<br>"He's ok." Malorie shifted from one foot to the other. This was the most awkward conversation she'd ever had. "I'm sure he'd like to speak to you."  
>"I doubt it."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"He's a Gryffindor, he's supposed to hate me now."<br>"He doesn't hate you."  
>"How do you know?"<br>"Cause I know your brother." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm Gryffindor and I don't hate you."  
>"What happened to your eye?" He ran his hand through his hair, something Malorie had seen mirrored in Sirius.<br>"Quidditch practice."  
>"Are you on the team?"<br>"No but I'm trying out." "Oh. Well, good luck." He stepped passed her, hesitating on continuing down the hall. "Is Sirius trying for beater?" She nodded. "Tell him good luck."  
>"Will do."<p>

* * *

><p>Malorie returned to the common room with a smile on her face. Not only had Regulus had a pleasant, if somewhat stilted conversation with her, her eye had returned to normal and she no longer needed her eye patch.<p>

"I figured we'd just sit here and wait after dinner until everyone's gone to bed." She heard James say as she plopped into a chair by the fire. "You're eye looks better." He smiled.  
>"Yep." She grinned. "I saw Regulus on my way to the hospital wing." She noticed Sirius' eyebrows rise. "He thinks you hate him you know."<br>"I don't ha-"  
>"I know. I told him that. We also got talking about quidditch and he asked if you were trying out, so I told him you were."<br>"And?"  
>"And he told me to tell you good luck."<br>"Did he really?" Sirius seemed a little skeptical but beneath that, Malorie could see he was pleased. "Shall we go to dinner then?" He asked, changing the subject and everyone climbed to their feet in agreement.

After dinner Malorie watched as Sirius hurried his steps to fall beside his brother. They exchanged a few words and he then returned to the group with a smile. Malorie was happy that what was presumed to be a growing hatred between the family had been subdued between siblings. At least for the moment.

Back in the common room Malorie had to sit and reassure Alice and Lily that she wasn't dating Remus. Imelda was still convinced otherwise and Holly, who knew how ridiculous it was, found the whole thing hilarious.

"Honestly, Lils! I'm twelve why would I want a boyfriend?"  
>"You can't deny that you're always with him." Alice commented.<br>"Them! I'm always with them!" Malorie dropped her head onto the table, wincing as she made contact with the wood a little too forcefully.  
>"Aw, come on. Leave her alone." Holly giggled. "I think she's had enough for tonight." The raven haired girl stood from her chair with a yawn. "I'm going to bed."<br>"You mean you're going to re-read Quidditch Through The Ages?" Lily teased. Holly flicked the red heads ear and headed off.

It wasn't long before Lily and Alice followed suit, failing to hide their giggles when Malorie said she was going to sit with the boys for a while. She groaned as she dropped onto the sofa, lifting her legs and resting them on Peter's lap.

"Something wrong?" He asked.  
>"Imelda has told the girls that me and Remus are dating."<br>"And they believe her?" James snorted.  
>"Lils and Alice do. Holly thinks the whole thing is brilliant."<br>"Well, according to Martin in the year above, Scott Wood thinks Holly's brilliant." Sirius chimed in.  
>"Really?" Malorie let out a loud laugh. "Brilliant. Holly has no interest in boys unless they're holding a broom and a quaffle."<p>

Soon enough the rest of Gryffindor house had gone off to bed and the boys were stepping under James' cloak. Malorie double checked that the common room was empty before transforming into her preferred form of a red fox and heading out of the portrait hole. Remus had told her to head for the womping willow, since she couldn't see the boys to follow them. She headed there quickly, knowing that the boys would have to move slow so as not to be revealed from beneath the cloak.

She managed to get outside relatively quickly, waiting just a little way from the womping willow. She had no idea why Remus had said to meet there but presumed he had some secret hiding place. It was a while before the boys showed up, apparently Filch had been skulking by and heard Peter sneeze.

Remus made the boys stay beneath the cloak just incase someone came outside and Malorie stayed as a fox. She watched as he picked up a long stick and edged closer to the tree. He poked a random knot at the base of the trunk and the tree grew very still as Remus gestured for them to follow him. Malorie followed him through an opening and once they were no longer in the open she returned to herself. The boys appeared soon after.

"The _womping willow_?" Sirius asked, incredulous. "You hide inside a violent tree?"  
>"This tree has only been here since last year. Dumbledore had it planted here to hide this passage." Remus began explaining.<br>"Another passage." Peter noted. "So there _are_ more."  
>"I presume." Remus nodded as he lead the group on.<br>"Where exactly does this tunnel go, Remus?"  
>"The Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade."<br>"The what in where?" Malorie's eyes grew wide and she heard James snigger behind her.  
>"Remember I told you about wizarding villages?" He asked and she 'hmmed' in agreement. "Well Hogsmeade is one. The shrieking shack is a house there. It's supposed to be haunted."<br>"James, when did you hear about the shack?" Remus stopped, turning to face his friends.  
>"Last year I think." James shrugged, ruffling his hand through his hair. "Why?"<br>"Cause before I turned up it was just an old house that no one lived in."  
>"Before you-" Malorie frowned. "You mean people heard you as a... A wolf and thought it was ghosts?" Remus nodded grimly. "Idiots. What kind of ghost <em>howls<em>?"


	10. Moon

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
><strong>Chapter title -<strong> _Moon_  
><strong>Author -<strong>_ OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Warwick Frances, Holly Shining, Imelda King, Jack Fox, Miss Fox, Scott Wood, Martin Howard and Malorie Talbot._  
><strong>Chapter Word Count -<strong> _4100_

**To**: _MithrilEvanesco_ - _Thank you so much! Glad to know people like how Mal is growing up a bit (: xx A/n - Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p>Malorie had only ever felt nervous whilst transforming once. The first time she did so in front of the boys, after McGonogall had helped her realize what she was during first year. But now, stood inside the rundown shack in front of four of her closest friends, she was coming over all shy.<p>

"Come on, we don't have all night." Peter hurried her, sitting cross legged on the floor. Malorie glared at him.  
>"Turn around." She instructed, arms folded across her chest in defiance.<br>"What? Why?" James frowned.  
>"Because I said so, that's why." With a group sigh, the boys turned their back on her.<p>

Concentrating on the images from her books, Malorie began to transform. She felt her feet lengthen, legs thinning as she grew in height. Claws arrived where her fingernails once were and she felt her jaw and nose shift into a snout. The hair began to sprout and just in time she remembered to stop it's growth, lest she look like a bear. Once her spine had finished changing and cracking she let out a little whimper, since she couldn't form coherent words in animal form.

The boys turned to face her, Peter's jaw dropping in shock, James and Sirius wearing matching grins and Remus, a small smile on his lips. Malorie looked to the latter first.

"Spot on." He nodded. "Although, you're in the form of a male werewolf." Malorie tilted her head. "Female's are... Well, at least I've read that female wolves have darker fur around the head and neck and down the back." Malorie concentrated hard on darkening her fur in the places Remus mentioned. "Yes exactly and their eyes are usually blue or green whilst a male's are dark brown or black." Again, with focus, Malorie shifted her eye colour to their usual bright blue instead of the darkened ones she had been sporting. "Perfect." Remus grinned. "Mal-" Malorie let out a growl and he chuckled. "Malorie." He corrected himself. "You don't have to do this you know. It could be very dangerous."  
>"Remus, we've already talked about this." Peter rolled his eyes as he tentatively reached out to touch Malorie's arm. She frowned at him and he snatched his hand back, smiling sheepishly at her as she returned to normal.<br>"Remus, I'm doing it whether you agree or not. So make it easier and agree."  
>"Yeah, Moony." Sirius agreed, smirking at the nickname.<br>"_Moony_?" Remus raised his eyebrows.  
>"I think it's fitting, don't you?" Sirius shrugged. "And no one else but us will understand it."<p>

* * *

><p>Malorie woke up late on Sunday morning since she and the boys had stayed in the shack for quite a while. They'd discussed Sirius' plans to become a bunch of Animagus' and Malorie had promised to sneak into the restricted section to try and find them some useful books. As for the secret passages they had found, James had made it his personal mission of his second year to find all of them and make note.<p>

Knowing it wouldn't be wise to go to the library in broad daylight, Malorie settled for wondering the castle. She was going to get in some quidditch practice, but after watching Holly for a few seconds her stomach turned and she headed back inside. She spent a little time with Lily and Alice out on the grounds before the bitterly cold September air forced her into the common room by the fire. Whilst there she wrote to Miss Fox, asking if there was anyway she could send her her guitar. Once she'd sent the letter it was lunch time and she headed into the hall to eat. After, she and Sirius headed back to their dorms, Malorie grabbing her records and heading to the boys room.

"So this is Alice Cooper." Sirius stared at the small picture of the singer on the back of the record sleeve. "What's with the make up?"  
>"I dunno." Malorie shrugged. "It's just his... Thing. His trademark I guess."<p>

She took the record from his hand and placed it on the player. It took a few tries but she eventually got it playing. The familiar guitar intro began and Malorie sat back down on the end of Sirius' bed. He sat opposite her, staring intently at nothing as he listened. Soon enough his head began to nod along to the music and Malorie smiled, seeing that at least Alice had earned his approval.

When they listened to The Rolling Stones' live album, '_Get Yet Ya-Ya's Out_' Sirius' demanded that during the summer, they go and see them live. Malorie held no objections to this other than it might be quite expensive. Sirius kindly reminded her that despite being the Black reject, they still wouldn't let him go without money, lest someone think his poor appearance represented their entire family. '_Exile On Main Street_' had them both up and dancing around to '_Rock's Off_'. At which point Frank walked in to put on an extra jumper. He had a good laugh at the pair of them before he left.

"Now," Malorie began, holding the final two album's in her hands. "Led Zeppelin." She stared Sirius in his eyes, hoping he'd grasp her seriousness. "They are my favorite band and if you say one bad word about them, my wand will be sticking out of your eye socket. OK?"  
>"Understood you psycho." He chuckled. "What's so great about them anyway?"<br>"Just wait. These guys are the reason I wanted to learn guitar."  
>"I didn't know you could play."<br>"I never told you. I wrote to Miss Fox today to see if she could send my guitar over. I hope she can."

She began with '_Led Zeppelin III_'. Sirius immediately loved '_The Immigrant Song_' and '_Bron-Y-Ur Stomp_'. Then she switched to '_Led Zeppelin IV_'. She couldn't take her eyes off his face when '_Stairway To Heaven_' began playing. Halfway through the song his eyes closed and he collapsed back on the bed. For a moment she thought he didn't like it and disappointment settled in her stomach. But then a grin stretched his lips and he laughed.

"I have to hand it to you... You know what you're doing when it comes to music."

The pair didn't emerge from the boys dorm until Remus, who's new nickname had effectively stuck, James and Peter filed in through the door. They asked them why they'd missed dinner and both Sirius and Malorie were shocked to find that it was almost after curfew. Sirius showed the boys a few of his favorite songs before Mal headed to her own bed for the evening.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, Malorie did nothing but practice for quidditch, listen to music with the boys and practice turning into a werewolf, ensuring the colour of her fur and eyes were correct. In between her lessons of course. McGonogall also informed them that at the end of the year, second years would be asked what extra subjects they would want to study in third year. Malorie had no idea what was up for taking so she had nothing to go on. Even her pureblood friends weren't 100% on next years curriculum.<p>

When Friday rolled around, Malorie's stomach was churning worse that it ever had. It was quidditch tryouts after lessons and she couldn't focus on anything. She narrowly avoided detention from Professor Grimsby in DADA when he had to call her name four times for an answer. She only managed to avoid the punishment thanks to Lily whispering the correct answer into her ear. She nearly exploded a beetle in transfiguration but luckily Lily spotted the steam pouring from it's shell. She dropped her wand no less than eight times in charms, didn't hear a word of Professor Binns' droning in History Of Magic, but then, what was new and in potions, her simple sleeping draught turned into a brown sludge that seeped over the side of her cauldron and melted her quill. By the end of the day, she'd lost all hope.

"Come on, Mal! We've seen you practice you'll make a great seeker." Holly whined, linking her arm through Malorie's. The brunette couldn't even muster up enough annoyance to correct the nickname.  
>"Holly's right." Sirius was on her other side with James. "You'll get on the team, no problem."<br>"Are you all trying out?" A tall boy already clad in Gryffindor's scarlet and gold quidditch robes appeared before the entrance to the changing rooms. Malorie recognized him as Martin Howard from third year. When they all nodded he smiled. "Cool. See you on the pitch." He made to leave but stopped and turned back. "Oh, Holly... Scott was looking for you earlier. He'll probably be on the stands."  
>"Ok. I'll speak to him after try outs." She smiled and Martin left. Malorie, Sirius and James stared at Holly, each with a smirk. "What?"<br>"You know Scott likes you don't you?" Malorie grinned. "Like... Likes you likes you."  
>"Well that cleared things up, Mal." James snorted.<br>"Don't be so disgusting." Holly grimaced.  
>"Holly and Scott sitting in a tree." Malorie sang.<br>"What are you singing?" Sirius frowned.  
>"Muggle thing." She murmured back before continuing. "<em>K-I-S-S-I-N-G<em>." Holly glared back at her friend. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage." Holly stormed into the changing rooms as James and Sirius erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p>Tryouts did not go well. Not for Malorie at least. It turned out that Martin had been there to try out as seeker too. He might've been taller than Malorie but he was slim and wickedly fast, able to turn much sooner than she was on a broom. The captain of the team, Warwick Frances, a dark skinned fourth year with pale blue eyes, did offer a little comfort.<p>

"Don't worry too much." He smiled, a gentle hand placed between Malorie's shoulder blades. "Martin is a good seeker, but he has an extra years worth of practice than you. And I know Martin. He gets bored really easily. He'll be into quidditch this year, next year he'll be starting a dueling club no doubt." Warwick chuckled as they reached the edge of the pitch. "Promise me you'll try out again next year. You'll be perfect for the team by then and Martin would've lost his touch. Like I said, he looses interest in everything... Ask any of his ex girlfriends."

And so Malorie promised to try out next year, although she wasn't so sure that Martin would miraculously loose interest in quidditch. But she trusted Warwick, since he was the youngest quidditch captain for the last twenty years, and assured him she'd be back in her third year. Sirius, James and Holly however, all made the team. Sirius and Holly became the new beaters since the previous had finished at Hogwarts and James joined Warwick as a chaser. Martin was their new seeker and Lola Sharpe was the keeper as she had been for three years now. Even in her down heartened state, Malorie had to admit the new team actually stood a chance of winning the cup this year.

After she'd changed she headed out of the changing rooms, intent on finding Lily and Alice knowing she could count on them not to talk about quidditch. Her plans were foiled however when a heavy and sweaty arm was draped over her shoulders.

"You're not upset are you?" Sirius asked. "Martin's a git but even Warwick thinks you should try out again next year."  
>"What if I have a growth spurt by next year?" Malorie countered, glaring at Sirius when he smirked. "Don't even-"<br>"Mal, you're never going to be over five foot." She swung her bag onto her shoulder, making sure it hit him square in the stomach as she did so. "Kidding!"  
>"I'm going to find Lils and Alice. I'll see you later." Again she tried to leave but Sirius stopped her once more.<br>"Seriously though... You're not upset are you?"  
>"Of course not." She lied. "It's just quidditch. Like you said... Next year."<br>"Yeah." He nodded and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew she was lying. "Meet you in the hall for dinner?"  
>"I think I'm just going to go to bed."<br>"Mal..."  
>"I'm tired! I did just chase a snitch around the whole pitch five times." She left before he could say anything else.<p>

* * *

><p>Towards the end of September, James had found four passages in the school and he was convinced he'd seen Filch come out of one behind the hump backed witch statue but he had yet to investigate. His detective work had been put on hold when the marauders all noticed that Remus was becoming much weaker and paler than usual. Malorie had been practicing for this event but even so, now the full moon was upon them, she couldn't shake her nerves. And so on Saturday the 23rd, the predicted date for the months full moon, she was pacing corridors all around the school until she walked into, quite literally, Severus Snape.<p>

"Watch it!" He huffed, glaring at the brunette.  
>"Sorry. Miles away." She mumbled back and continued past.<br>"Freak."

He only breathed the word but she caught it and she was pretty sure he had meant her to. She turned back to face him, her blue eyes fixing him with her coldest stare. Her fingers tightened around her wand in her pocket but luckily for them both, Peeves came gliding around the corner at that exact moment.

Malorie marched on until she was found by Sirius. He seemed to have been keeping an eye on her since quidditch try outs, ensuring she didn't return to her crying in the bathroom routine. She was grateful for this but also found the surveillance quite irritating.

"Mind if I join you?" He fell easily into step with her as she didn't slow to wait for him.  
>"Sirius, if you're still waiting for me to cry about not making the quidditch team you can bugger off." Her voice came out harsher than she planned and she bit her lip, feeling a little guilty.<br>"Course not." He shrugged. "I'm waiting for you to confess that you're terrified about tonight."  
>"I-" She stalled, coming to a standstill in the courtyard. "I'm not. A little nervous maybe but I am not terrified."<br>"Not what Moony thinks." Sirius rocked on his heels, hands shoved in his pockets. "I'd be terrified. You might just be playing pretend but Remus... He won't be and if he gets to close to you-"  
>"I'll run faster." Malorie interrupted. "Yes. I'm scared but only for the safety of my friend. If it was for anything else I wouldn't be doing this."<p>

* * *

><p>Remus had been absent all day and unfortunately, Malorie couldn't leave until after lights out to avoid suspicion. She waited until all the girls were asleep before sneaking out of the dorm. The boys were still in the common room, each wishing her good luck. They were each pouring through a different book about animal transfiguration, figuring out how to become an animagus. She reminded them she had to get those books back by Monday before she left.<p>

Remus was in the shrieking shack when Malorie arrived. The sight was horrible. He was tearing into himself, pulling at bits of his own skin, his claws tearing at his own flesh. As quick as she could manage, Malorie changed from the fox form she'd used to sneak out into her wolf and moved into Remus' line of sight. He stopped his actions, head tilting like a confused puppy. Malorie made a low sound in the back of her throat and Remus moved closer. She wasn't sure how safe it would be to lead him away from the shack and so for the rest of the night, he chased her up and down the stairs, breaking windows and doors as they did.

She was so thrilled that her plan had worked, she didn't even care when she caught her shin on a broken nail on the side of the staircase. She panicked for a brief moment thinking that he was going to attack her after smelling the blood but instead he he crouched low, licking at the wound, clearing it of any blood and dirt.

Remus eventually tired and curled into a ball to sleep not far from where Malorie had sat on her haunches to catch her breath. She stayed with him, wanting to ensure he was still ok in the morning.

When morning rolled around, she was awoken my a sharp pain in her leg. Blearily rubbing her eyes she found Remus looking sickly at the dried blood around the gash the nail had made.

"Did I-"  
>"No! Remus, there's a nail on the stairs. You didn't touch me." She explained. Remus sighed, closing his eyes in relief. "Actually you cleaned it for me... How do you feel?"<br>"Better than usual." He gave a weak smile. "I should still go to Madam Pomfrey though. So should you."  
>"Do you think it helped then?" Malorie helped Remus to his feet, his legs still shaky after his transformation.<br>"Alot. I can't usually move at this point, let alone make my way to the hospital wing." He stopped suddenly. "If you take me they're going to know about our plan."  
>"This is Dumbledore we're talking about Remus, he probably knew about it before we did."<p>

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey as usual didn't ask too many questions when she found Malorie holding up a frail Remus in the morning. Of course she knew of Remus' condition but the look on her face said she was suspicious as to why Malorie was there with blood on her leg.<p>

She settled Remus in a bed before tending to Malorie. She informed her that Remus would spend the rest of the day resting in the hospital wing but should be back to normal by morning, much quicker than usual. Intent of telling the others of the successful night Malorie practically skipped from the room. She would've literally skipped had it not been for the dull ache in her leg. Her joy was short lived however when she came face to face with Dumbledore just after she'd closed the large oak doors that led to the hospital wing.

"Oh!" She gasped, not having expected him to be behind her. "Professor Dumbledore... Um, good morning."  
>"Good morning Malorie." He smiled, his piercing gaze light with amusement at her surprise. "Mr Lupin is doing well, I presume?"<br>"Brilliant. Madam Pomfrey thinks he'll be fine by morning." She gushed.  
>"Excellent news." He smiled again. "I think everyone could use a friend like you Miss Talbot." He passed her, pausing at the door. "It's not often you will find someone so willing to put themselves in danger for a friend."<br>"Sir I-" Malorie paused, unsure of what to say. "Am I in trouble?"  
>"What for?" Malorie had never noticed how mischievous Dumbledore's smile really was. "As I see it, you've merely helped a friend to the hospital wing. Nothing more, nothing less." He opened the doors, smiling politely at Madam Pomfrey. "I expect Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew will be waiting for you. Best not keep them waiting." And with that said, he closed the doors behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Malorie kept Remus inside the shack for the first few full moons of the year, just to be safe. She decided that after the Christmas break, she might venture outside with him, give themselves some more space but she needed to discuss that with Remus first.<p>

By Christmas break, Sirius, James and Peter had read and re read the first set of books Malorie had 'borrowed' from the library for them. They had a pretty solid understanding of the basics for animagus transfiguration. They also where more than a little disappointed when they found that this could take over a year to master.

They decided to start practicing after Christmas, each taking more books home with them for the holidays. Whilst at home, Malorie met Miss Fox's older brother, Jack, who put a hidden extension charm on her suitcase so she could take her guitar to Hogwarts.

Jack had dark blonde hair that he kept swept to the side, black rimmed glasses settled on the bridge of his nose, slightly magnifying his green eyes. Malorie hated to admit it, but he was very attractive and she couldn't help but think his name, Jack Fox, sounded like a movie star name.

Jack was very easy to talk to and more than willing to share stories of Hogwarts. He now worked all over the world for the Ministry, investigating cases from Witches and Wizards who claim to have invented new potions and charms. His job was to deem them safe and make them Ministry approved. Malorie was fascinated by him and kept him talking for hours. However, when she asked about the Black family, he grimaced.

"Horrible people. Never trust them."  
>"My friend Sirius is a Black." She said in a quiet voice.<br>"I thought you didn't have friends in Slytherin."  
>"He's in Gryffindor. His family aren't exactly proud of him."<br>"No, I bet they're not." He chuckled darkly, green eyes twinkling. "I bet having a son in Gryffindor is Walburga's and Orion's worst nightmares... Poor kid."  
>"His younger brother just got sorted into Slytherin too, although I spoke to him and he doesn't seem too bad."<br>"First year?" She nodded. "Give him time. They'll soon corrupt him."  
>"Not if Sirius has any say in it."<p>

* * *

><p>The school year continued on with more pranks from the boys, more lectures from Lily, Imelda giving up on trying to get Malorie to admit that she and Remus were dating, Remus having less problems after full moons thanks to Malorie and James' relentless quest to find all of the passages around school.<p>

Their animagus plans were coming along well. They'd yet to achieve any physical form of transformation, but they had a sound understanding and Malorie was sure that by the end of third year, Remus would have three more animal friends to help during full moons.

Sirius didn't talk to Regulus much, but they didn't go out of their way to avoid each other either. It was obvious to anyone that Sirius wanted to talk to his brother but he never did. Part of Malorie thought it was his pride at not being in Slytherin but she also thought he was scared. Not scared of Regulus but scared that he would turn out like their parents. Scared he'd start to hate Sirius just as much as they did. And so Malorie didn't push him to talk to Reg, instead making sure to smile at the first year in passing. Making sure he knew that Gryffindor's weren't as bad as some people in his house would no doubt make them out to be.

The only new thing that Malorie had to fit into her routine, was guitar lessons. She had been sat in the common room one late Friday evening, playing a song she wasn't sure if she had made up or had heard on the radio, when Sirius joined her. He was soon demanding she teach him how to play and so on their free evenings, she began the lessons.

Malorie had never seen Sirius concentrate on anything as hard as he did the guitar except perhaps quidditch. Even Lily thought it was some kind of miracle. Malorie came to cherish those evenings with just Sirius in front of the fire. She couldn't explain why but it gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when his brow furrowed in concentration or when she re positioned his fingers and he would bite his lower lip as he made another attempt at playing the new chord.

* * *

><p>The end of the year came and with it came a narrow quidditch defeat for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw beating them by just ten points. It also came with repeated promises from the previous end of year train ride home: Write to me and stay out of trouble. Sirius and James promised to the first but ignored the second but everyone else made and seemingly kept both promises. She had Sirius keep another promise too, one she whispered to him when they arrived at Kings Cross, out of ear shot of any one else before they left for home. She didn't know if he'd keep it or not but she knew that it was something he wanted too.<p>

"Stay close to your brother. Talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong>An** - _Please review so I know people are still enjoying!_

_And from third year on wards, things should begin to get a bit more interesting and if you've stuck with me thus far, THANK YOU!_


End file.
